


Él tropezó y cayó sobre mi polla

by BellaAlabanccini



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Bottom Thor Implied, Cunnilingus, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Nipple Piercings, Powerful Loki, Scheming Thor, Top Thor (Marvel), Vaginal Sex, accidental pregnacy, betrothal, scheming loki
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaAlabanccini/pseuds/BellaAlabanccini
Summary: Jotunnheim y Asgard habían estado en guerra durante décadas cuando Thor se entera de un hechicero de Jotunn cuyos poderes se dice que son más fuertes que ninguno en los Nueve Reinos. Está decidido a capturar el arma secreta de Jotunheim y poner fin a la guerra. Cuando finalmente encuentra al llamado Loki, es Thor quien es capturado; solo que Loki no busca quedarse con Thor como premio de guerra. Quiere una cosa del Tronador, y Thor está feliz de darle una noche de placer antes de regresar a su campamento. Esa noche se convirtió en dos, luego en tres, y luego semanas de una aventura clandestina que podría ser la clave para terminar la guerra que ambos desprecian.⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡Esta historia no me pertenece, únicamente es una traducción autorizada por Oracle(Oracles_Grotto) toda la obra es enteramente suya y la verdad que me ha encantado y por eso la comparto. Si gustan pasar a dejarle un Kudo o comentario le alegraría mucho.
Relationships: Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	1. Parte 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [He Tripped and Fell on My Cock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564726) by [SpaceCrazyArtist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCrazyArtist/pseuds/SpaceCrazyArtist). 



Los Nueve Reinos supervisados por Odín el Padre de Todos fueron, en su mayor parte, pacíficos. La última gran batalla fue hace 1000 años; había sufrido tantas bajas en ambos lados que la batalla terminó más por necesidad, que porque alguno fuera el vencedor. Con eso, la guerra pudo haber terminado, pero la ira de Odín intentó herir a los Jötunn en el corazón. El dios supuestamente sabio entró en el templo principal de Útgarðar durante una ceremonia de nombramiento y diezmó a los asistentes, llevándose consigo el Ataúd de los antiguos inviernos, el corazón de Jötunheim. El ataúd se convirtió en nada más que un premio de guerra, condenado a pudrirse en el salón de tesoros de Odín. Sin embargo, la esperanza permaneció. Odín había dejado atrás al pequeño bebé azul, todavía llorando en el altar mientras su gente era asesinada a su alrededor.

Donde Jötunheim y la familia real lloraron la pérdida de su gente, el reino de Odín y su familia real prosperaron. Su esposa Frigga tuvo dos hijos: Thor, el príncipe heredero de oro de los Nueve Reinos y Dios del Trueno, y muchos siglos después, Baldr, un joven príncipe exuberante amado por todos y Dios del verano. Thor llegó a dominar su propio cuerpo, luchando con fuerza y movimientos rápidos. Le dieron un martillo, Mjölnir. Con él, Thor pudo controlar mejor sus rayos. De hecho, con Mjölnir en la mano, ninguno pudo vencerlo. Baldr fue lo contrario. Si bien podía luchar, era mucho más hábil en magia e ingenio rápido. Prefería ver batallas en lugar de participar en ellas, pero dado que los Nueve estaban en un momento de paz, apenas importaba. 

Todo cambió cuando Jötunheim encontró un planeta de hielo sin colonizar que llamaron Ísheimur, rico en metales preciosos y rápidamente lo reclamaron como propio. Dejar Jötunheim fue en contra del tratado con Ásgarð, pero Laufey era tan terco como Odín. Años de hostilidad apenas contenida se convirtieron en una batalla total en un pequeño parche de nieve brillante en el planeta recién descubierto.

Durante décadas los dos mundos lucharon. Cada vez que un lado avanzaba y se veía el final, el otro redoblaba sus esfuerzos y la lucha comenzaba de nuevo. Gran parte del éxito de Jötunheim fue contribuido a su arma secreta: un Jötunn con el nombre de Loki, del que se decía que poseía una magia que no rivalizaba con nadie en los Nueve Reinos. Las mujeres chismorreaban (y algunos hombres también) susurraron que su belleza no tenía paralelo, tal vez incluso más hermosa que Freya. Sin embargo, los traficantes de chismes siempre se apresuraron a agregar que donde Freya era suave y amable, el ingenio y la lengua afilada de Loki podían cortar a un hombre tan efectivamente como su magia.

Thor nunca había visto el que llamaban Loki, pero a medida que las historias se acumulaban y su gente comenzó a cansarse, sabía que su hora de conocer al misterioso hombre estaba cerca; si pudieran capturar al hechicero, podrían poner fin a la lucha. El problema era que todos los exploradores que fueron enviados nunca regresaron; no había rastros a seguir, ni cuerpos para recoger, ni noticias de los guerreros después de que habían abandonado el campamento. Era como si los hombres se hubieran desvanecido en el aire. El misterio que rodeaba a sus hombres desaparecidos hizo que Thor estuviera ansioso por encontrar al hechicero y poner fin a la guerra de una vez por todas. Sabían que Loki estaba en el planeta, el hechizo entretejido sobre los guerreros para protegerlos tenía que mantenerse constantemente desde una distancia cercana y no había naves en órbita alrededor de Ísheimur. Loki estaba allí, Thor solo necesitaba encontrarlo.

—Estás enojado —se quejó Sif por tercera vez, cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño a la espalda de su amigo—. Nadie ha vuelto. Ni siquiera hemos encontrado cuerpos.

Thor sabía esto, por supuesto, él era el que enviaba a su gente a ser asesinada o borrada de la existencia o lo que sea que el Jötunn estuviera haciendo con ellos.

—No puedo sacrificar a otro grupo de hombres. Si queremos llevar al Jötunnar al talón, entonces debemos capturar a este Loki. Es la única forma, Sif.

Se puso la armadura mientras el ceño de Sif se profundizaba. Thor deliberadamente no le prestó atención, ya que se aseguró de que cada pieza estuviera bien sujeta y que estuviera lo más protegido posible.

Mjölnir tenía un peso familiar contra su cadera, listo para responder a su convocatoria en cualquier momento. Una vez que todo estuvo en orden, finalmente se volvió hacia su amiga.

—No temas, Sif, traeré este gigante de hielo a Ásgarð y terminaremos la guerra —ella frunció los labios ante la sonrisa alegre que él le dio, luego rodó ojos y suspiró. Thor puso una mano sobre su hombro—. Yo prevaleceré.

Sif sacudió la cabeza.

—Al menos déjame ir contigo —suplicó, cualquier cosa para evitar que el Príncipe se fuera—. Dos son mejor que uno. Nuestros estilos de lucha complementan.

—No —negó Thor, saliendo de su tienda—. No, debes quedarte aquí y pelear en el frente. Te necesito aquí, Sif.

A ella no le gustaba quedarse atrás, pero Thor lo sabía. Apenas la miró antes de agarrar a Mjölnir y dejar que lo levantara en el aire.

Volar era tan natural para Thor como respirar, y se maravilló de la belleza del mundo que lo rodeaba. Donde Ásgarð era un paraíso dorado brillante, Ísheimur parecía estar hecho de diamantes, brillando bajo el sol brillante. Fue impresionante y Thor se tomó un momento para simplemente disfrutar de su entorno. A lo lejos, había montañas irregulares cuya base se encontraba con un mar helado con cascadas que fluían de los picos y lagos transparentes que se reunían en los valles donde los grandes pinos agregaban manchas verdes al paisaje de otro modo blanco. De repente comprendió por qué los Jötunnar querían el planeta, era bastante notable, hermoso, práctico y mucho más brillante y cálido que su mundo natal. Tenía la ventaja adicional de albergar metales preciosos que los Jötunnar podría usar para el comercio.

Si Laufey hubiera hablado con el Padre de Todos antes de colonizar el nuevo planeta, Thor estaba seguro de que su padre le habría dado permiso. En cambio, fueron reservados y discretos, el resultado fue una guerra de cuatro décadas sin fin a la vista. Pero terminaría cuando Thor capturara a Loki y lo llevara a Ásgarð para vivir sus días en el calabozo como un criminal de guerra. Sonrió para sí mismo al pensar en su plan y en lo orgulloso que estaría Odin; incluso podría tener su coronación movida unas pocas décadas.

El brillo del campo de fuerza frente a Thor no se registró por completo hasta que fue demasiado tarde, y con un ruido sordo y un murmullo Thor cayó del cielo para aterrizar con fuerza en la tierra helada. Se quedó atónito, mirando el cielo despejado sin moverse y haciendo balance del daño a su cuerpo. Seguramente tenía una nariz rota, pero eso parecía ser lo peor, aparte de su orgullo herido. Desde una pequeña distancia, podía escuchar risas, pero todavía estaba demasiado mareado para moverse hacia el sonido, o incluso buscar de quién provenía.

La nieve crujía con el peso del recién llegado, pero los pasos eran demasiado ligeros para ser un Jötunn. Levantó la vista, con los ojos muy abiertos cuando aterrizaron en la criatura más hermosa que había visto. El hombre era delgado, un pecho definido y una cintura delgada estaban cubiertos de cadenas doradas que se enroscaban alrededor de su cuerpo y se conectaban al cinturón que sostenía faldas de cuero suave alrededor de su cadera. Thor siguió las cadenas, con los ojos muy abiertos cuando vio los extremos unidos a un aro a través de cada pezón del hombre.

Alrededor de sus hombros había otro pelaje que le cubría la espalda y se sujetaba con aún más oro. Fue difícil apartar los ojos de los pezones perforados tan casualmente en exhibición, pero Thor logró arrastrar sus ojos hacia el rostro sonriente. El cabello del hombre era negro y le caía por la espalda en suaves ondas para enrollarse alrededor de su cintura y sus orejas ligeramente puntiagudas sostenían una serie de tachuelas con pedrería. Era impresionante, por decir lo menos, desafortunadamente, también era azul con espirales de líneas blancas que marcaban todo su cuerpo. Obviamente era un Jötunn, pero no podría haber sido más alto que el propio Thor; todo fue muy confuso.

El príncipe se dio cuenta de que debía haber dicho esa última parte en voz alta cuando la sonrisa divertida cayó de la cara del hombre y frunció el ceño.

—Puedo ser pequeño, Odinson, pero soy poderoso y tú estás totalmente a mi merced —bandas verdes envueltas alrededor de las muñecas y los tobillos de Thor lo inmovilizaron en su lugar y, aunque luchó, fue infructuoso. Con una creciente sensación de temor, Thor se dio cuenta de quién era el hombre—. Ah, entonces has oído hablar de mí. Bueno, ahora es la cuestión de qué hacer contigo.

Mientras hablaba, Thor se elevó en el aire y flotó junto a Loki mientras se alejaba del área.

—Podría matarte, por supuesto, pero eso solo retrasaría esta guerra sin sentido.

Volvió a mirar a Thor, que estaba demasiado ocupado comiéndose con los ojos el culo cubierto de cuero de Loki para luchar, lo que sabía que no debería haber estado haciendo. Sin embargo, era un culo muy fantástico y Thor pensó que también podría ver a dónde Loki tenía la intención de llevarlo. Podía ser útil.

—Podría llevarte con mi padre —continuó Loki interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Thor—, pero sospecho que te mataría y terminaría con esto —lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro, mirando a Thor de arriba abajo—, ¿y dónde estaría el divertido estar en eso?

De nuevo, el Jötunn rió con un hermoso sonido melodioso que hizo que Thor cerrara los ojos para escuchar. Se abrieron de golpe un segundo después cuando recordó que estaba allí para capturar al Jötunn, no para acostarse con él.

—¿Entonces eres Loki? —preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

—Lo soy.

Nada más se dijo cuando se acercaron a la montaña y comenzaron a caminar por un camino estrecho. Thor estaba flotando sobre el borde y si la magia de Loki le fallaba, Thor no estaba seguro de que sobreviviría a la caída. Afortunadamente, el Jötunn fue rápido y pronto retiró una solapa de cuero para revelar una habitación acogedora en la ladera de la montaña. Pequeños rincones habían sido tallados en cada pared y llenados de piso a techo con libros. Los apliques de pared se encendieron con el movimiento de una mano, lo que le dio a Thor una mejor vista mientras lo transportaban adentro y lo colocaban suavemente sobre pieles de felpa. contra la pared del fondo. Los grilletes seiðr desaparecieron tan pronto como se instaló y pudo sentarse y contemplar la habitación a su alrededor; No era para nada lo que había estado esperando.

—Gracias —dijo por falta de otra cosa, luego saltó cuando su nariz se estremeció con la sensación inconfundible de seiðr moviéndose a través de su cuerpo para curar sus heridas, tanto de la guerra como de la caída—. Realmente eres un maestro. ¿Cómo conseguiste tantos libros? No sabía que los Jötunn todavía viajaban ahora que ya no tenían el ataúd.

Loki frunció el ceño nuevamente pero no hizo nada para hacerlo menos atractivo.

—LosJötunnar no pueden viajar, sin embargo, este Jötunn —se dijo—, es poderoso y hacer un salto interplanetario es bastante simple —miró a Thor de arriba abajo, con los ojos fijos en los musculosos brazos de Thor antes de que un rubor púrpura cubriera sus mejillas. y las líneas en su cuerpo parecían brillar. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente, aclarándose la garganta y preguntó—, ah ... ¿Quieres algo de beber? Tengo vino hecho de snowberries, es bastante bueno.

Sin esperar la respuesta de Thor, Loki sirvió dos vasos y entregó uno a los Æs.

—Gracias —dijo Thor nuevamente, realmente perdido de cómo su día había terminado con él bebiendo vino con su enemigo. Tomó un sorbo del vino que estaba frío y sabía dulce. A él le gustó—. Esto no es lo que esperaba.

—¿Qué esperabas? —Loki se colocó sobre las pieles a poca distancia de Thor, pero todavía bastante cerca para que se sentara un enemigo. Aunque de alguna manera Thor no podía pensar en él como tal, lo cual era muy extraño. Vagamente se preguntó si había algo en el vino, pero lo descartó cuando Loki comenzó a sorber su propia copa.

—Un monstruo —respondió Thor con sinceridad—. Grande, brutal, exigente.

Loki se rio.

—Oh, puedo ser muy exigente.

La insinuación hizo que Thor sonriera y él le devolvió la risa.

—Te conozco hace menos de una hora, pero aún no dudo que tus palabras sean ciertas —Thor se movió nerviosamente con su copa de vino vacía, mirando la forma en que se apagaba la tenue luz y proyectando pequeños arcoíris en el suelo de la cueva—. No quiero ofenderte, pero los Jötunnar son descritos como guerreros sedientos de sangre que se preocupan poco por sus propios parientes y mucho menos de los forasteros. Pero eres un erudito y si las historias son ciertas sobre ti, eres bastante poderoso. Tu hechizo de protección solo debe tomar una energía tremenda para seguir trabajando.

Los guerreros de Ásgarð no tenían comparación con ninguno de los Nueve Reinos, pero los Jötunnar eran casi imposibles de herir. Los generales de Ásgarð tardaron casi tres décadas en descubrir por qué la guerra había durado tanto. El hechizo que usaba Loki era tan poderoso que incluso Frigga, el principal seiðrmaðr de Ásgarð, no podía desentrañarlo. No era una protección completa, todavía podían ser asesinados, pero era muy, muy difícil y la cantidad de poder que requería tal hechizo era inmensa. Pero Loki estaba sentado y conversando mientras mantenía el hechizo como si no fuera nada.

Frigga lo amaría al instante.

—Sí, duermo mucho —admitió Loki encogiéndose de hombros—, pero nuestros números ya son pocos, sin el hechizo nos extinguiríamos —frunció el ceño en su propia taza vacía—. Lo que estoy seguro fue el plan de Odín.

Thor frunció el ceño.

—Mi padre solo estaba respondiendo al tratado roto. Si Laufey no hubiera roto su acuerdo de permanecer en Jötunheim y no colonizar esta guerra, se habría evitado.

Jötunheim se está muriendo. Sucedió cuando nos quitaron el ataúd. Tuvimos tres niños nacidos el año pasado, solo tres, y ninguno en la década anterior a eso. Él lo fulminó con la mirada, la ira hizo que Thor contuviera el aliento, pero resistió el impulso de tirar de Loki sobre su regazo y besarlo en silencio.

—Tu padre sabía que no podríamos sostener nuestro planeta sin él. He estado dando lo mejor de mí, pero dentro de medio milenio, estaremos extintos.

El pequeño Jötunn tenía que estar mintiendo, Thor estaba casi seguro de eso, pero algo en la forma en que Loki habló hizo que Thor quisiera creerle. O tal vez fue que Loki era tan hermosa y asombrosamente poderosa y la combinación estaba haciendo cosas placenteras en el interior de Thor.

—Eres muy hermosa —dijo en lugar de defender a su padre nuevamente u ofrecerle simpatía a Loki—, especialmente cuando tus ojos están casi llenos de ira.

Loki lo miró y luego suspiró.

Eres extraño, Odinson, aunque supongo que no eres completamente desafortunado —aunque el cumplido fue redactado para sonar como un insulto, Thor sonrió. Loki le dio una pequeña sonrisa a cambio—. Ahora la cuestión es qué hacer contigo. ¿Estarás tan dispuesto como los compañeros que me enviaste tan generosamente? —Loki se echó hacia atrás perezosamente, dejando que una pierna larga y desnuda se estirara frente a él para poder deslizar su pie por el interior del muslo de Thor. Le dio una mirada sensual que desafió a Thor a aceptar su oferta y dirigirse a él.

El día de Thor fue muy surrealista, pensó para sí mismo mientras miraba boquiabierto a su captor, pero no podía decir que no estaba contento con lo que estaba sucediendo. Su polla respondió fácilmente al tono de Loki y al pie que estaba provocando apenas sus bolas, pero mientras jugaba las palabras anteriores de Loki en su mente, frunció el ceño.

—Espera, dijiste mis compañeros. ¿Estás hablando de los soldados que envié para capturarte?

—Mmm sí. Ustedes, Æsir, tienen bastante resistencia —refunfuñó el hechicero. Un hermoso rubor púrpura barrió la cara y el pecho de Loki, terminando en los pezones perforados que estaban fruncidos y duros. Thor quería pasar su lengua sobre ellos y jugar con el aro.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Thor retrocedió horrorizado por la implicación de Loki y el hecho de que su propia excitación no había disminuido.

—¿Qué les hiciste? —preguntó, con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¡¿Fueron forzados a darte placer antes de que los mataras ?!"

Un relámpago crujió peligrosamente a su alrededor, bailando sobre el cuerpo de Thor, pero Loki se sentó sobre las pieles, inmóvil, observando fascinado.

—Me pregunto cómo se sentiría eso en mi piel —respiró, sus ojos rojos oscuros por el deseo. Levantó la vista hacia la cara de Thor y se lamió los labios—. Fácil Tronador, no hice nada que no codiciaran.

—Dudo que codiciaran la muerte, incluso si los llevó a Valhalla —respondió Thor secamente.

La risa de Loki era sin aliento e igual de hermosa que antes.

—No he matado a nadie, portador de rayos. Pasaron una noche agradable dentro de mí antes de que los enviara de vuelta a Ásgarð sin recordar cómo habían llegado allí. Y el Bifrost ya no funciona para ellos ... al menos por el momento —se encogió de hombros otra vez y se sirvió más vino, sorbiendo el dulce néctar mientras miraba a Thor por encima del vaso—. Aunque sospecho que tu Vigilante lo resolverá bastante rápido. Él es un experto.

Thor se quedó atónito, con los ojos muy abiertos mientras miraba a Loki. El poder que el hombre arrojó tan casualmente fue extraordinario y con un gemido, Thor se abalanzó. Aterrizaron con un pequeño rebote en las pieles cuando la boca de Thor cubrió a Loki y las manos inmediatamente comenzaron a explorar. Thor se deslizó hacia abajo, finalmente tomando los pezones tentadores en su boca y chupando mientras su lengua se enroscaba alrededor del pequeño aro de oro.

La reacción fue inmediata, Loki gritó, arqueando la espalda mientras sus piernas envolvían la cintura de Thor y sus manos se deslizaban sobre el cabello dorado para mantener a Thor en su lugar. Su respuesta fue deliciosa y Thor pasó un tiempo atormentando la pequeña protuberancia antes de pasar a la otra. Tan pronto como sus dientes se hundieron en la carne de guijarros, Loki volvió a gritar, y Thor sintió que algo húmedo y caliente inundaba su ingle.

Miró hacia abajo, aturdido, y se dio cuenta de que Loki estaba igual de aturdido incluso cuando se estremeció por su orgasmo.

—Eso —jadeó el Jötunn—, nunca ha sucedido antes.

Thor arrancó las faldas del cuerpo de Loki, un gruñido y sonidos de tela desgarrada resonando alrededor de la cámara. Tuvo cuidado con las cadenas de oro conectadas a los pezones de Loki, pero todo lo demás fue triturado y arrojado lejos de ellos. Cuando Loki estaba completamente desnudo con las piernas abiertas, Thor se recostó para mirar.

Había kilómetros de suave piel azul con espirales de brillantes líneas blancas grabadas en la piel de Loki que corrían a lo largo de su cuerpo y Thor instantáneamente quiso lamerlos a todos. Prometió rastrear a cada uno de ellos con su lengua para ver si podía sacar a Loki con eso solo. Enemigo o no, Loki era deslumbrante y Thor se lo dijo, satisfecho cuando el rubor sobre su cuerpo se convirtió en un violeta delicioso.

—Tienes ambos sexos —comentó, acomodándose entre los muslos de Loki para ver mejor.

El quim de Loki estaba húmedo y acogedor, y su polla estaba dura y acurrucada contra su estómago. Thor se lo llevó a la boca y se lo tragó hasta que su nariz tocó la suave extensión del abdomen de Loki, mientras sus dedos exploraban el interior. Loki gimió, sus piernas se abrieron más y su espalda se arqueó mientras Thor lo trabajaba.

—Ah —gritó, empujando en la boca de Thor—. Thor-Thor estoy

Inmediatamente, el calor de la boca de Thor y los dedos que se burlaban de su núcleo desaparecieron y Loki gimió.

—Todavía no —susurró Thor y se inclinó para besarlo. Su barba estaba empapada con la mancha de Loki, pero a ninguno le importaba mientras se exploraban entre sí, disminuyendo las pasiones a fuego lento—. ¿Así que has hecho esto con cada uno de los hombres que te he enviado?

—Bueno, no exactamente esto —admitió Loki—. Monté sus pollas hasta llegar a orgasmos muy placenteros, pero no había tanta pasión como la que siento vibrando dentro de ti —las manos azules y frías corrieron por los brazos de Thor, trazando los músculos mientras Loki observaba cómo se movía su mano, disfrutando el contraste del azul en crema—. Y tengo la sensación de que estaré un poco más satisfecho contigo que con ellos —su mano se deslizó hacia abajo y ahuecó a Thor a través de sus pantalones antes de que la tela se derritiera, haciéndolos gemir mientras la piel se asentaba contra la otra desnuda—. Eres bastante más grande que cualquiera de ellos.

Incapaz de evitarlo, Thor empujó dos veces antes de alejarse para explorar el cuerpo de Loki. Mordió pequeños besos en la mandíbula de Loki antes de deslizarse hasta su cuello y chupar las marcas que encontró allí.

—¿Por qué joderlos y luego liberarlos? ¿Por qué dejar que te atrapen? —podría haber habido un hilo de celos entrelazados con la pregunta de Thor, pero él se apresuró a rechazarla; Se habían conocido hace una hora, sin motivo de celos—. Estás bien protegido aquí en la montaña, no habrían podido encontrarte, pero de todos modos los dejaste. ¿Por qué?

Reír durante el sexo siempre había sido uno de los favoritos de Thor, pero había algo más con las hermosas risas sin aliento de Loki que hacían que Thor quisiera sacar más ruidos alegres. No quería un rapidito, quería que sus pasiones duraran toda la noche hasta que estuvieran tan saciados que apenas pudieran caminar. Tales pensamientos intensos deberían haberlo asustado, pero solo lo hicieron más duro.

—Mis parientes no son exactamente del tamaño adecuado para mi placer —le dijo Loki, divertido. Thor se sonrojó por la obviedad de la respuesta, pero no respondió; su boca estaba demasiado ocupada siguiendo una línea marcada en el pecho de Loki y succionando el hueso de la cadera para hacer algo más que tararear—. Me enviaste hombres tan hermosos y fuertes, ¿cómo podría resistirme? —Loki se sacudió—. Yo- ah —nuevamente las caderas de Loki hicieron pequeños tirones desesperados y su quim revoloteó maravillosamente mientras Thor observaba. Tan húmedo, abierto y listo para la polla de Thor, y apenas había sido tocado—. Ja- ¡qué- qué estaba diciendo?"

—Tus parientes son demasiado grandes para ti —respondió Thor antes de que su boca buscara el centro de Loki para saborear. Él gimió mientras trabajaba con Loki para otro orgasmo. El hechicero sabía divino.

El rubor que vio las mejillas de su Jötunn le hizo darse cuenta de que debía haber dicho esa última parte en voz alta.

—Bi-bien - ¡oh! ¡Si! ¡Justo ahí! ¡Justo ahí! ¡Thor! —Loki se arqueó y vino, aunque su polla seguía dura.

Era cautivador cómo el hombre hermoso ya había tenido dos liberaciones, pero su polla, ciertamente más pequeña que la de un Æsir, todavía estaba orgullosa contra su estómago. Thor deslizó su lengua sobre él solo para escuchar a Loki gemir y sentirlo temblar.

—¿Como funciona esto? ¿Polla y quim no se complacen por igual? —lamió la cabeza esponjosa, no lo suficiente como para sacar a Loki, pero definitivamente lo suficiente como para hacerlo gemir.

Loki tardó unos minutos en dejar de gemir lo suficiente como para responder:

—¡Ah! Sí, sí, eso es bueno. Quiero decir, sí, polla y quim no siempre comparten los mismos orgasmos, aunque a veces lo hacen. Especialmente cuando mi compañero es bueno en lo que está haciendo —una pierna elegante se levantó y le dio a Thor más acceso a su cuerpo.

Loki estaba completamente sin pelo, excepto por su cabeza que se extendía seductoramente contra las pieles blancas. Su piel suave solo estaba manchada por sus marcas de Jötunn a las que Thor ya era adicto. Continuó complaciendo a Loki con su boca, lamiendo y chupando en varios lugares para ver qué sonidos podía sacar de la boca de su Jötunn. Loki hizo un gemido bajo cuando Thor lamió su polla y un gemido agudo cuando lamió su centro. Sus huesos de la cadera eran especialmente sensibles a los delicados pellizcos de Thor, y chupar el interior de sus muslos lo hacía ronronear. Thor podía sentir las vibraciones donde se tocaban.

Después de casi una hora de adorar al cuerpo azul debajo de él, sacando dos orgasmos más de Loki, Thor finalmente empujó. El calor era diferente a todo lo que había experimentado y tuvo que quedarse quieto para no derramarse de inmediato. El cuerpo exterior de Loki era frío al tacto, pero por dentro era como salir al sol, y el agarre que tenía sobre la polla de Thor era casi demasiado.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Thor sin aliento. Loki dijo que había tenido otros amantes, pero con lo apretado que estaba Thor todavía estaba preocupado de que hubiera ido demasiado rápido.

Los ojos rojos encapuchados se enfocaron y una sonrisa perezosa se extendió por el rostro de Loki.

—Mmmm —ronroneó, la vibración viajando por todo su cuerpo agradablemente—. Oh, sí —susurró—, muy bien. Por favor muévete.

Thor sonrió y comenzó a balancear sus caderas, saliendo lentamente y deslizándose hacia atrás con la misma lentitud. Loki se arqueó maravillosamente y las uñas afiladas se clavaron en la espalda de Thor, pero el aguijón solo hizo que Thor fuera más duro. Le gustaba la idea de llevar marcas de su noche de pasión, ya que no era probable que pudieran tener un segundo acoplamiento. Ese pensamiento hizo que Thor frunciera el ceño, pero cubrió su repentina inquietud besando a Loki apasionadamente.

—Te sientes indescriptible —susurró, con los labios a escasos centímetros de los de Loki—, ardiente, resbaladizo y muy apretado. Te sientes increíble, Loki.

El Jötunn se veía complacido y atónito ante los elogios, su ronroneo crecía en volumen mientras Thor continuaba moviéndose dentro de él.

—Me llenas de la mejor manera, Tronador —susurró Loki envolviendo ambas piernas alrededor de las caderas de Thor—. Hay un montón de nervios dentro que los Jötunnar tienen y ninguno lo ha encontrado con sus pollas excepto tú —suspiró y se estiró con los brazos por encima de la cabeza mientras miraba a Thor por encima de él—. Encajasen mí perfectamente. Puede que tenga que tenerte más de una vez.

—Sí —Thor estuvo de acuerdo con un gruñido, mordiendo el cuello de Loki cuando sus caderas se adelantaron para establecer un ritmo duro y brutal.

No se habló durante horas mientras la polla de Thor penetraba profundamente en el cuerpo de Loki una y otra vez a través de varios orgasmos de ambos.

Finalmente, se cansaron y Loki se enroscó sentado contra el pecho de Thor, trazando músculos con delicadas yemas de los dedos. Thor estaba completamente cansado, pero su cuerpo vibraba con demasiada energía para que él siquiera pensara en irse a dormir. Loki trazó patrones perezosos sobre su abdomen que parecían palabras en un idioma que Thor no entendió.

—Esta pregunta puede parecer grosera, pero ¿cómo es que eres tan pequeña?

En lugar de ofenderse, Loki se rió entre dientes.

—En ocasiones, sucede. Por lo general, por aquellos que tienen talentos mágicos. Sin embargo, soy el primero en 1700 años en nacer con tanta fuerza de seiðr. Mi madre supo tan pronto como me tuvo lo que era y mi padre me llevó a las montañas para protegerme de la guerra. Desafortunadamente, mientras realizaban la ceremonia de nombramiento, nuestro templo fue saqueado y nuestro ataúd robado —Loki hizo una pausa para presionar algunos besos en el hombro y el cuello de Thor, inhalando—. Hueles a sol y nieve —dijo, y luego agregó con un brillo travieso en sus ojos—, y a sexo.

Thor se echó a reír y los hizo rodar para besar a Loki correctamente. Estaba demasiado cansado para comenzar otra ronda, pero los besos fueron agradables.

—¿Cómo aprendiste tus hechizos?

Se acomodaron cómodamente juntos de nuevo, la cabeza de Loki apoyada en el hombro de Thor antes de que Loki respondiera.

—Ser príncipe primogénito ayudó a conseguir libros que de otra manera no estarían disponibles para la mayoría de mis parientes. Temprano en la vida encontré adelgazamiento entre las ramas de Yggdrasil y pude pasar fácilmente a los nueve reinos. Álfheim es mi favorito para novelas románticas picantes, Vanaheim para textos mágicos y Ásgarð para ciencia. Midgard está empezando a escribir obras entretenidas también. Particularmente me gustan Francis Bacon y Thomas More, dos escritores británicos.

—¿Has estado en Ásgarð? —preguntó Thor, sorprendido. La mano que había estado trazando las líneas de Loki se detuvo brevemente antes de reanudar—. ¿Qué- uh, pensaste? —no sabía por qué, pero era importante que a Loki le hubiera gustado su estancia. También tenía curiosidad de cómo alguien azul había escapado a la atención; o cómo Loki escapó del aviso de Heimdall.

La cueva estaba en silencio mientras Thor esperaba una respuesta. Podía escuchar el viento fuera de la aleta protectora, y en algún lugar cercano estaba corriendo agua. Se preguntó si era un río subterráneo o una cascada cercana. Finalmente, Loki respondió:

—Lo disfruté. Sus bibliotecas son enormes.

Había algo en su voz que a Thor no le gustaba, una añoranza y tristeza subyacente, como si Loki no hubiera sabido que tal cosa existía, y Thor de repente se preguntó cómo se había criado a Loki. Entonces recordó las palabras exactas de Loki y se sentó para mirar al joven hechicero.

—Espera, ¿eres el hijo de Laufey

—Sí —reconoció Loki, tirando de Thor hacia las pieles para poder acomodarse contra el enorme cofre—. El primer hijo de Laufey y Farbauti —rodó y se sentó a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Thor y le sonrió—. El conocimiento de Ásgarð sobre medicina es bastante extenso y pude crear el hechizo que estoy usando en base a varios textos de Ásgarðian —agregó de su conversación anterior como si no acabara de revelar algo importante. Las manos de Thor se levantaron automáticamente para mantener a Loki en su lugar, sus pulgares recorrían las líneas de los huesos de la cadera—. Además, usted los Æsir tienen una resistencia increíble —repitió sus palabras de antes—. Pasé una semana disfrutando del vino, los libros y la compañía.

—¿Cómo nadie se dio cuenta de que alguien era azul? —preguntó Thor dejando que Loki cambiara el tema de ser príncipe y el arma secreta de Jötunheim.

Loki volvió a reír y su cuerpo se onduló; el azul se transformó a la perfección en un color crema claro y sus ojos se volvieron del verde más hermoso que Thor había visto. Jadeó, su polla temblando, aunque todavía era demasiado temprano; Loki se balanceó contra él con una pequeña risa que hizo que Thor se estremeciera por la sobreestimulación.

También soy un cambiaformas. Esta es mi forma Æsir —ya no había tanto polla como quim, sino bolas pesadas colgando debajo de una polla más grande, suave y apoyada suavemente contra un muslo cremoso.

—Eres hermosa —Thor no podía dejar de mirar y sabía que Loki estaba satisfecho con la sonrisa de satisfacción que adornaba su rostro antes de que su cuerpo volviera a su forma natural—. Pero más aún como eres naturalmente.

—Disfrutas trazando mis líneas patrimoniales —se burló Loki juguetonamente. Thor no respondió, en cambio, rodeó con sus brazos a Loki y lo bajó para acurrucarse para una siesta rápida. Planeaba tener varias rondas más antes de regresar al campamento Ásgarðian.

Sus varias rondas más se convirtieron en otro día, pero Thor sabía que tenía que regresar al campamento, aunque era reacio a hacerlo. Loki era inteligente, poderoso, hermoso y divertido, con una lengua afilada a la que Thor también se había vuelto adicto en el poco tiempo que habían estado juntos. Sabía que quería regresar y cuando salió a la nieve, se volvió para preguntar si podía. Loki sonrió y asintió, besándolo una vez más antes de que Thor despegara.


	2. Parte 2

Thor se dio cuenta de que haber estado fuera por dos días no era la idea más inteligente, se dio cuenta cuando tocó tierra en el campamento e inmediatamente fue asaltado por 20 preguntas provenientes de sus cuatro amigos a la vez. Él sonrió y levantó las manos, dejándolos callados por su cuenta antes de hablar. 

—Está bien amigos, todavía no he encontrado a nuestro misterioso Loki, pero obviamente tampoco he perecido. Voy a ir en otra búsqueda dentro de unos días. 

En verdad, él volvería al lado de Loki, incapaz de soportar la idea de estar lejos de su hermoso hechicero por demasiado tiempo. 

Durante varios meses, Thor continuó su "búsqueda", dejando cada semana durante dos días y regresando al campamento de Ásgarðian para reclamar ninguna victoria. Se estaba preparando para otro viaje cuando Hogun se detuvo en su tienda, las pieles de conejo que Thor había secado de una matanza a principios de semana en sus manos. 

—Thor —comenzó, colocando las pieles suavemente—, has estado buscando a este hombre todas las semanas durante cuatro meses. Tal vez sea hora de terminar la búsqueda. 

Thor sonrió cuando terminó de atar su bota y se puso de pie. Las pieles de conejo eran perfectas, un hermoso tono de blanco puro y el pelaje más suave que jamás había encontrado. También eran enormes, varias veces más grandes que los conejos en Ásgarð, y estaba seguro de que a Loki le gustarían. Recogiendo las pieles con cuidado, Thor las dobló y las colocó en su bolso junto con comida y tres libros que había logrado encontrar de algunos de sus hombres. Una vez que todo estuvo listo, se volvió hacia Hogun y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo. 

—Sabes que no puedo detener la búsqueda. Los Jötunnar continúan avanzando mientras retrocedemos para formar nuevas estrategias. Nuestro seiðrmaðr no puede romper el hechizo y todavía tiene que descubrir cómo recrear el hechizo de Loki para Ásgarð. Debo encontrarlo, de lo contrario todo está perdido —agarró su bolso y salió girando a Mjölnir antes de mirar a sus amigos que lo esperaban afuera—. No teman, amigos. No puede permanecer oculto para siempre. 

Sin esperar una respuesta, Thor se dejó arrastrar hacia el cielo y volver a los brazos de Loki. Llegó una hora más tarde, mirando dentro de la solapa de la cueva para asegurarse de que ningún otro Jötunn estuviera visitando a su hermoso príncipe y robara dentro. Hubo algunas ocasiones en que Thor llegó para encontrar a uno de los hermanos de Loki, y una vez, Laufey, de visita, pero la mayoría de las veces, Loki estaba solo como estaba entonces. 

También estaba desnudo. 

Thor sonrió, arrojando su cartera al suelo y yendo hacia su Jötunn, cayendo de rodillas y acercándolo para un beso apasionado. 

—Ha pasado solo una semana y ya te he extrañado —gimió Thor, chupando una marca detrás de la oreja de Loki. 

El príncipe hizo eco del gemido de Thor y se arqueó, agitando su mano para despojar a Thor con magia, luego los rodó para abrazar la cintura de Thor y se dejó caer sobre su polla dura. 

—Has extrañado mi quim, quieres decir —Loki chasqueó la lengua. Comenzó a moverse, duro y rápido, balanceándose sobre la polla de Thor para sacarlos lo antes posible. 

—Te he extrañado tanto a ti como a tu quim —admitió Thor con una risa sin aliento—. Y te he traído un regalo. 

Él gimió por las uñas que Loki hundió en su pecho antes de tirar hacia abajo, dejando rasguños enojados en su camino. El dolor solo se sumó a sus pasiones y con un empujón final, llegó, derramándose profundamente dentro del cuerpo de Loki. Extendió la mano para rodear la polla de Loki y acarició rápido, deseando que Loki se uniera a él con placer; No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Loki gimiera, su centro se apretó alrededor de la suave polla de Thor mientras se estremecía en su primer orgasmo del día. 

Ambos sabían que habría muchos más. 

—¿Dónde está mi regalo? —dijo Loki después de que se calmaron y rodó del regazo de Thor. Esperó ansioso y Thor no pudo evitar reírse incluso mientras le entregaba a Loki las pieles envueltas en papel. La mirada en el rostro de Jötunn, asombro y gratitud, lo hizo sentir cálido y hormigueante por dentro; Thor se aclaró la garganta para ocultar el rubor de felicidad que lo atravesó—. Estos son hermosos —susurró Loki, pasando las manos sobre el suave pelaje—. Los amo, gracias —miró a Thor con admiración, una pizca de lujuria y algo más en lo que Thor no quería pensar demasiado, pero causó otra sacudida de felicidad que lo atravesó. 

Se aclaró la garganta otra vez. 

—De nada —susurró—. Oh, y te traje libros. 

Le entregó los tres a Loki, quien inmediatamente abrió uno de ellos y comenzó a leer. A Thor no le importó, se acurrucó alrededor de Loki y lo sostuvo hasta que no pudo soportar el silencio y comenzó a jugar. Lamió los pezones con aros, riéndose de la molestia de Loki por interrumpir su lectura, pero el príncipe no dijo nada, así que Thor continuó. Se movió hacia el otro pezón, luego por una línea tradicional, trazando la marca sangrada hasta un hueso sensible de la cadera donde la prodigaba con atención. Loki continuó leyendo, pero por su respiración dificultosa, Thor apostó a que había estado leyendo la misma línea una y otra vez sin comprender el contenido. 

Con un resoplido, Loki se dio la vuelta, presentando a Thor con su hermoso trasero. Se suponía que era un elemento disuasorio, pero Thor solo sonrió y se zambulló. Comenzó por el cuello de Loki, mordiendo la espalda suavemente y succionando una marca mientras barría el sedoso cabello negro. Mordisqueó cada vértebra, chupando y lamiendo mientras Loki se retorcía y gemía debajo de él antes de llegar a la base de la columna vertebral de Loki. Los dos hoyuelos fueron prodigados con atención y cada mejilla musculosa recibió una serie de marcas de mordiscos antes de que Thor los abriera por completo y lamiera el centro arrugado escondido entre ellos. 

Loki gritó, el libro se cerró de golpe mientras empujaba sus caderas hacia la cara de Thor. 

—¡Qué- oh! ¡OH! —gimió cuando su cuerpo se sacudió. 

Thor sonrió abiertamente. 

—¿Nunca antes te habían bordeado? 

Era petulante. Sabía que era presumido. Loki sabía que era presumido, y aunque normalmente eso le habría valido una patada rápida, Loki estaba demasiado ocupado gimiendo para prestar atención a su actitud. 

—N-no —el Jötunn jadeó temblando a través de su primer clímax solo con la lengua de Thor. 

De nuevo, Thor estaba satisfecho. 

—Bien, me alegro de ser tu primero. 

Deslizó sus dedos en el cálido centro húmedo del cuerpo de Loki y los torció para encontrar ese pequeño manojo de nervios enterrados profundamente. Le encantaba la forma en que su Jötunn se sacudía y gemía; adoraba sacar a Loki tantas veces como podía en una sesión de hacer el amor. Dando la vuelta a Loki, abrió las piernas de su compañero y se acomodó para eliminar toda la humedad que encontró allí. Loki, por su parte, seguía gimiendo y gritando el nombre de Thor una y otra vez. 

Otros tres orgasmos de su quim y uno de su polla y Thor finalmente se apiadó de deslizarse dentro del cuerpo caliente y apretado que lo sorprendía cada vez. Estaba demasiado emocionado para ir despacio y entonces decidió empujar con golpes cortos y duros que lo mantenían enterrado lo más profundamente posible. Loki se aferró a él, su cuerpo temblaba cuando Thor tomó su propio placer del cuerpo de Loki hasta que se unieron, gritos resonando alrededor de la cueva. 

Una hora de sueño les permitió a ambos descansar lo suficiente para un rapidito antes de que sus estómagos protestaran por el hecho de que ninguno de los dos había comido desde la madrugada. Loki se echó a reír y se desenredó del abrazo de Thor para juntar algunas cosas y comer. 

Sin molestarse con la ropa, ya que Thor se la arrancaría, probablemente rasgando las hermosas telas, Loki recogió pan, queso y carne salada para comer mientras Thor descansaba sobre las pieles y observaba. La alegre parte trasera azul se volvió hacia Thor, dándole una hermosa vista de todas las marcas de mordiscos en la espalda y el culo de Loki, y el gasto que aún le secaba los muslos; hizo que su polla se pusiera de pie y lo notara. 

—Todavía tienes áreas que aún no he marcado. Después de nuestra comida, tendré que remediar esa situación. 

Loki sonrió, con los ojos brillantes de diversión, mientras se volvía para llevar una bandeja hacia ellos. Su pie se enganchó en uno de los brazales de Thor y tropezó, la bandeja se volteó, su contenido atrapado por la magia, pero Loki cayó sobre el regazo de Thor, las piernas se extendieron automáticamente a ambos lados de los muslos de Thor para no golpearlo dolorosamente. Fuertes brazos envolvieron al hechicero para mantenerlo erguido, pero la punta del martillo del Tronador ya se había enganchado en el borde del desnudo quim de Loki. Los pliegues todavía estaban húmedos y abiertos de sus rondas anteriores, y el gallo se deslizó fácilmente solo por gravedad. Ambos se congelaron, luego gimieron y Loki no pudo evitar deslizarse por el resto del camino, tomando la gloriosa polla en su cuerpo. 

—¡Ah! —gimió, arqueándose y estremeciéndose mientras la polla de Thor lo llenaba por completo. Thor podía sentir el paquete esponjoso de nervios dentro del cuerpo de Loki con la punta de su polla y se meció en movimientos cortos para estimular mejor el área. Fue recompensado con más slick cubriendo su polla y los hermosos gritos sin aliento de Loki—. O-una ronda más antes de la comida, entonces —jadeó Loki mientras su cuerpo marcaba un ritmo rápido y fuerte que lo sacó completamente de Thor antes de traerlo de vuelta duro y rápido. 

Ambos gruñeron y se agarraron el uno al otro, pero no fue suficiente; no fue lo suficientemente fuerte, lo suficientemente rápido o lo suficientemente profundo. Con un gruñido, sus ojos se pusieron blancos mientras un rayo bailaba sobre su cuerpo, Thor los volteó. Una mano grande agarró el culo de Loki, sosteniendo sus caderas en el aire mientras él la follaba en el fuerte calor con una fuerza tan intensa que Loki deslizaba las pieles con cada empuje. Su otra mano se envolvió alrededor de la polla de Loki, acariciando al mismo ritmo punzante, mientras gruñidos y gritos resonaban en las paredes de la cueva. 

Los brazos de Loki pasaron por encima de su cabeza, las manos presionadas contra la pared detrás de él para evitar ser golpeado contra ella; solo sus hombros permanecieron en el suelo, ya que fue utilizado a fondo de la mejor manera. Los relámpagos se arquearon en la piel de Thor haciendo que Loki gritara y su quim se cerró alrededor de la polla de Thor mientras salía de un orgasmo. Thor gruñó de nuevo, un sonido que estaba haciendo mucho, se dio cuenta con diversión, y empujó aún más fuerte a medida que más rayos bailaban sobre ellos. 

Su acoplamiento fue intenso en formas que ningún otro acoplamiento de Thor había sido, incluso más cuando el seidr de Loki se envolvió alrededor del rayo de Thor y corrió sobre sus cuerpos. Sus poderes se entremezclaron y entrelazaron y en la distancia Thor apenas notó el trueno que resonaba a través de las montañas cuando rugió su finalización al mismo tiempo que Loki se apretó una vez más y su polla estalló, pintando sus estómagos gastados. 

Incapaz de sostenerse, Thor se derrumbó, pero Loki solo envolvió sus piernas y brazos alrededor de él para acercarlo y acurrucarse mientras recuperaban el aliento. Thor pasó una mano por el desorden en el estómago de Loki y se chupó los dedos. 

—Soy adicto a ti —jadeó acaloradamente contra el cuello de Loki. El gasto de Loki era ligeramente azul como el resto de él y tenía un sabor picante que Thor ansiaba probar cada vez que lo veía. 

—Magnífico para mí entonces —fue la respuesta amortiguada. 

Se quedaron juntos un momento más antes de que Thor saliera y Loki los limpiara a ambos con magia. La habitación parecía casi destruida con comida, contenedores y libros tirados por todas partes y una mesa rota en astillas en la esquina. 

—Bueno, eso va primero —comentó Loki sentándose y mirando la destrucción—. Pero me siento fantástico. Mejor que en décadas, y para nada cansado —él sonrió y le dio un beso a Thor—. Creo que eso me dio un impulso de energía —Thor sonrió y lo besó de nuevo. 

Como siempre, su tiempo juntos llegó a su fin. Loki apartó la solapa hacia la cueva y siguió a Thor hacia la nieve; solo llevaba pieles sueltas alrededor de los hombros y la vista casi hizo que Thor lo empujara hacia adentro para otra ronda de sexo duro. En cambio, tomó a Mjölnir en la mano, besó a Loki una vez más y se elevó hacia el cielo, dejando atrás a su hermoso hechicero.


	3. Parte 3

El sol se estaba poniendo cuando Thor regresó al campamento principal casi tres días después de su partida. Se sintió un poco culpable por eso, sabiendo que sus amigos siempre estaban preocupados cuando salía, aunque sabía que sabían que Heimdall sabría si estaba vivo o muerto. Aun así, se detuvo cuando aterrizó, preparándose para la conferencia que inevitablemente iba a recibir ... 

—¿Dónde en el nombre de Helheim has estado? —Sif exigió mientras corría hacia Thor con los Tres Guerreros detrás de ella. 

Su tormentosa expresión hizo que Thor se sintiera aún más culpable al instante, pero el dolor persistente en su cuerpo por estar con Loki lo hizo sonreír. La sonrisa hizo que la expresión de Sif se oscureciera aún más y Thor enseñó inmediatamente sus rasgos para que parecieran adecuadamente castigados. 

—Perdóname, Sif —dijo tomándola de los hombros y usando su sonrisa más encantadora—. Explorar las tierras en busca de cualquier signo de Loki o de nuestros hombres desaparecidos me tenía demasiado concentrado para pensar en otra cosa. Lamento mucho haberte preocupado tanto. 

El campamento era casi como Thor lo había dejado, hombres y mujeres, tanto guerreros como curanderos, estaban disfrutando de su tarde mientras la guerra continuaba en la distancia. El campamento estaba lo suficientemente alejado de la batalla para dar una sensación de calma sobre el área, era una falsa sensación, pero mantenía a los guerreros con el espíritu lo suficientemente bueno como para continuar su lucha. 

A los hombres se los traía constantemente ensangrentados y exhaustos, mientras que otros corrían para tomar su lugar en un bucle interminable. Aunque cuando Thor miró a su alrededor, pudo ver que los hombres no regresaban, y el campamento era muchos menos guerreros que cuando se había ido. Dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a sus amigos. 

Fandral puso una mano sobre el hombro de Thor y la apretó, dándole una sonrisa siempre alegre. 

—Ven, amigo, tendremos una comida al mediodía y hablaremos de la emoción que ocurrió ayer —se giró para caminar con Thor, ambos ignorando las miradas lanzadas por Sif. Hogun y Volstagg, hombres inteligentes, también eligieron guardar silencio y no involucrarse con Sif—. ¿Viste la tormenta eléctrica del otro día? Todo el cielo se iluminó de verde mientras el rayo se arqueaba de nube en nube. Eso no fue cosa tuya, ¿verdad? La tormenta había llegado tan repentinamente y terminó igual de rápido. 

Esa mañana Thor había sido enterrado en el fondo del cuerpo de Loki mientras los dos cabalgaban juntos. Había sido un día espectacular lleno de comida, risas y mucho placer. No recordaba haber oído acercarse a una tormenta, pero la cueva de la montaña de Loki estaba aislada, y probablemente estaban demasiado ocupados para haber prestado atención a lo que estaba sucediendo afuera. Thor estaba casi seguro de que su padre podría haber estado parado fuera de la boca de la cueva gritándoles y no lo habría escuchado. 

Él sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. 

—Me temo que no vi una tormenta, pero estaba lejos de aquí —se sentó sonriendo en agradecimiento a un criado que inmediatamente le sirvió un vaso de hidromiel. La tragó y luego dejó la taza para rellenar. Trajeron comida y el grupo comenzó a comer—. El campamento parece mucho más pequeño que cuando me fui, ¿ha pasado algo? ¿Mi padre ha estado llevando guerreros de vuelta a Ásgarð en mi ausencia? 

Los amigos se miraron, sacudiendo la cabeza antes de que Hogun hablara. 

—La tormenta eléctrica fue un hecho extraño, no natural, pero no entendimos realmente el alcance hasta la noche. Los Jötunnar usaron su poder sobre el hielo como grupo; creemos que su intención era atraernos y empalarnos en los fragmentos de hielo, pero cuando se mudaron para el ataque el hielo se rompió en nuestra piel. Thor frunció el ceño, atónito ante la noticia—. El mismo hechizo que cubre el Jötunnar parece extenderse ahora también a nosotros. Pensamos que quizás tu madre aprendió su hechizo, pero ese no fue el caso. Nadie sabe de dónde vino el hechizo. 

Volstagg se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano y dejó su jarra de hidromiel en la mesa con un fuerte golpe. Inmediatamente la rellenaron. 

—Nuestra gente y su gente ya no pueden ser asesinados. La lucha se ha duplicado en tamaño y fuerza y no sabemos si el hechizo se mantendrá. 

El hechizo que protegía al Jötunnar era poderoso, más poderoso de lo que incluso Frigga podía manejar, pero Loki lo mantenía firme, y parecía que lo había extendido para cubrir también a Ásgarð. No tenía mucho sentido, pero Thor no estaba a punto de cuestionar tal regalo. Podrían cambiar el rumbo de la guerra, encontrar un camino a través de las defensas de Jötunnar y atacar desde detrás de la línea, pero tendrían que moverse rápidamente. Si el hechizo fallara en algún momento, dejaría a Ásgarð aún más vulnerable. 

La lucha no tenía sentido, ¿para qué servía herir mortalmente a un oponente que no podía ser asesinado? Loki había dicho lo mismo en su tiempo juntos, llamando a la guerra innecesaria y sin sentido en varias ocasiones, y en ese momento Thor pensó que era algo extraño decirlo; seguramente todos deseaban que su lado ganara. Mirando hacia atrás, Thor no estaba tan seguro de que Loki se sintiera así. Quería ayuda para su pueblo, paz y un entendimiento entre Jötunheim y los otros reinos, no más peleas. Con ambos lados iguales, Thor estaba empezando a estar de acuerdo. 

Al comienzo de la guerra, ansiaba la lucha, queriendo que la gloria fuera traída a Ásgarð solo con su mano. Durante décadas luchó como siempre y derribó a innumerables enemigos, pero hubo momentos en que Thor deseó terminar y después de conocer a Loki, sus deseos de paz solo aumentaron. 

En lugar de tirar su taza al suelo en una demanda de más hidromiel como era costumbre, Thor dejó la suya suavemente sobre la mesa. 

—Esto no tiene sentido —dijo al fin—. No hay honor en continuar una pelea que no tiene fin. El hechizo de Loki es poderoso y, aunque hemos logrado contenerlos, no hemos ganado ningun avance en al menos una década. Nuestros guerreros y los suyos están cansados y ahora, con este nuevo desarrollo, no tiene mucho sentido—. se puso de pie, agarrando a Mjölnir de la mesa y caminando afuera. Sus amigos lo siguieron. 

—Hogun, llama a un alto el fuego y haz que los hombres regresen aquí. Hágale saber a los Jötunnar que no nos rendiremos, pero nos gustaría extender una bandera de paz para discutir la situación con sus líderes. 

Hogun asintió y salió corriendo para hacer lo que le dijeron, los otros miraron a Thor como si hubiera perdió la cabeza y no pudo evitar la risa que se le escapó. 

—Estoy en mi sano juicio, amigos, no teman. Simplemente tengo una nueva perspectiva de las cosas —se volvió hacia Sif, colocando una mano sobre su hombro. Envía un cuervo cuando Hogun regrese con noticias. Volveré al amanecer si no oigo nada antes de eso. 

Sin esperar a que ella respondiera, Thor giró el mango de Mjölnir y dejó que lo tirara del suelo. No tenía un destino real en mente, solo lejos, esperando que el aire fresco y el hermoso paisaje le permitieran pensar. Loki había mencionado que los Jötunnar se estaban extinguiendo desde que se tomó el Ataúd, y aunque Thor le creyó, no podía creer que su padre condenase a sabiendas a una raza entera a la extinción. Parecía demasiado cruel para cualquiera siquiera contemplarlo, especialmente su padre, que siempre había sido un rey justo, guiando a su gente con una mano firme pero compasiva, y, sin embargo, Thor estaba comenzando a tener dudas sobre toda la guerra. 

Si los Jötunnar realmente se estaban extinguiendo en Jötunheim debido a que el planeta era insostenible, mudar la raza a un nuevo planeta era lógico. Las mismas restricciones comerciales podrían aplicarse al nuevo planeta tan bien como al antiguo. Los Jötunnar sobrevivirían en un nuevo planeta, y Odín podría mantener el Ataúd sin temor a la extinción de toda una raza. Parecía un plan lógico y Thor prometió hablar con su padre al respecto tan pronto como regresara al campamento. 

Altas voces retumbantes alertaron a Thor de que no estaba solo; sin haberse dado cuenta, había volado hacia una de las nuevas aldeas Jötunnar que estaban completamente fuera del alcance de cualquiera de los Æsir por orden de la familia real. Estaban en guerra, pero no había honor en matar civiles y Thor había establecido pautas estrictas sobre a dónde se les permitía ir. Los pocos pueblos y tierras de cultivo en expansión que los Jötunnar habían construido estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para que Thor nunca los hubiera visto. Aterrizó en silencio, no queriendo alertar a nadie de su presencia y observó desde la distancia. 

Grandes viviendas se alineaban en calles de tierra fangosas con pastos para que los animales pastan detrás de ellos. En un extremo de la comunidad parecía ser un invernadero donde Thor podía ver plantas creciendo detrás del vidrio. En un porche de piedra, tres gigantes sostuvieron a pequeños bebés en sus brazos mientras charlaban sobre algo que Thor estaba demasiado lejos para escuchar. Parecían felices, sonriendo y riendo unos con otros mientras los bebés en sus regazos balbuceaban en el idioma que solo los recién nacidos entendían. Más lejos, los jóvenes jugaban un juego de kickball, aunque parecían ser gigantes casi adultos, y Thor se preguntó cuántos años tendrían. Loki había dicho que solo tres bebés nacieron el año anterior y ninguno en la década anterior, lo que significaba que los jóvenes jugando tenían al menos 10 años, si no más. 

En toda la ciudad, los Jötunnar se ocuparon de sus asuntos de la misma manera que lo hicieron los Æsir. Algunos reparaban los edificios, otros parecían llevar bloques de hielo de una vivienda a otra y unos pocos caminaban hacia una pradera de hierba embarrada donde los animales de pastoreo se apiñaban detrás de un área cercada. En los 50 años transcurridos desde que el Jötunnar había colonizado, Thor conocía varias aldeas similares a la que observó, pero no se había dado cuenta de que también habría animales o jardines para cultivar alimentos. Todo era tan domesticamente normal, tan similar a los Æsir Thor con los que hablaba todos los días, que, si no hubieran sido enormes y azules, no habría notado la diferencia. 

Tomando a Mjölnir en la mano una vez más, Thor fue levantado del suelo y voló de regreso al campamento prometiendo hablar con Odín tan pronto como regresara. Los Jötunnar eran como ellos, no los monstruos que siempre había creído que eran. Tenían familias, trabajaban para proveer y parecían realmente preocuparse unos por otros y por su gente. Permitirles un nuevo planeta no sería una dificultad para Ásgarð, y mostraría misericordia a los Jötunnar, con la esperanza de traer una nueva paz a sus dos pueblos. 

Thor aterrizó a medio metro de su tienda, pero inmediatamente supo que algo estaba sucediendo. Había cuatro guardias estacionados al frente y sus amigos, generalmente dando órdenes o luchando con otros guerreros, no se veían por ninguna parte. Frunciendo el ceño, Thor se adelantó, dudando solo un segundo cuando un guardia retiró la solapa de la tienda para que entrara. Su padre estaba sentado a la mesa con la vista en informes y mapas de batalla, mientras que los Tres Guerreros y Sif se sentaron en silencio junto a él. Levantaron la vista cuando Thor entró, pero no dijeron nada, aunque la tormentosa expresión de Sif le dijo que la visita no sería agradable. 

—Padre —saludó Thor. En lugar de sentarse él mismo, se sirvió una taza de hidromiel y se apoyó contra la mesa—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? 

La pregunta no fue respondida de inmediato, una táctica que Odín usó para incomodar a quienes lo rodeaban con la esperanza de que pudieran ofrecer información condenatoria. Thor, acostumbrado, se quedó quieto, haciendo un gesto a los demás para que también guardaran silencio. 

El silencio se hizo espeso hasta que, finalmente, Odín levantó la vista como si acabara de darse cuenta de que su hijo había llegado. Thor apretó los dientes juntos. 

—¡Ah, hijo mío! Qué bueno que te unas a nosotros. Lady Sif me estaba contando sobre la batalla y cuán ferozmente estás luchando —una mirada a Sif le dijo a Thor que no había dicho nada pero que apenas podía refutar frente al rey—. ¿Qué piensas del hechizo alrededor de los Æsir?" 

Aunque tenía una idea de dónde había salido, apenas podía decirle a su padre cómo había pasado sus últimos días. En cambio, se encogió de hombros y se bebió el resto del hidromiel. 

—No sé nada al respecto, padre. Es un misterio que está más allá de mi comprensión. Quizás Baldr sería el mejor hijo para preguntar, su conocimiento de seiðr es impresionante y le iría bien aquí, ayudando a luchar contra la magia de Jötunn. 

La cara de Odin se tornó tormentosa y él se puso de pie. 

—Sabes muy bien que no lo enviaré aquí. Es un luchador habilidoso pero su corazón está en otra parte. Solo obstaculizaría nuestro progreso —Thor resopló, incapaz de evitarlo. No hubo progreso. La batalla se mantuvo igual durante dos décadas y se estaba volviendo agotadora—. Pero tengo una sugerencia de que confío en que llevarás a cabo el éxito. 

—Por supuesto, padre. 

—Excelente —Odín volvió a sentarse y le indicó a Thor que tomara asiento. Hubo un momento de vacilación que esperaba que su padre no notara antes de que Thor se uniera a él—. Te voy a enviar a Jötunheim. Tu madre me asegura que Loki no podría llevar dos hechizos en planetas tan separados y, por lo tanto, Jötunheim es vulnerable. Podemos forzar la mano de Laufey al conquistar su mundo natal y así terminar la guerra rápidamente. 

Eso no era lo que esperaba y Thor solo podía mirar mientras su padre hablaba. No había honor en matar personas indefensas mientras dormían y Thor no quería tener nada que ver con eso. La repentina ira en el rostro de su padre hizo que Thor se diera cuenta de que debía haber hablado en voz alta y suspiró, esperando que comenzara la conferencia y las amenazas apenas veladas. 

—Harás bien en recordar con quién hablas, muchacho —siseó Odín, golpeando a Gungnir en el suelo. El otro se sobresaltó y dos guardias se apresuraron, con las espadas listas, pero Thor se sentó en silencio en su silla, sin expresión—. Puedo ser tu padre, pero también soy tu rey y obedecerás mis órdenes. Prepara a tus guerreros para viajar a Jötunheim. Montaremos un ataque y esta vez, la línea Jötunnar terminará. Sin esperar una respuesta, Odín salió de la tienda, sus guardias personales lo siguieron y dejaron a Thor furioso. 

Se volvió hacia sus amigos cuando las nubes oscuras se reunieron y los rayos bailaron sobre su cuerpo. 

—Preparen a los guerreros para viajar. Jötunheim será frío, debemos tomar precauciones. 

—Thor —Fandral trató de intervenir, pero Thor lo interrumpió. 

—Haz lo que te he mandado. Saldremos en dos días. Asegúrate de que nuestros hombres estén listos para la batalla —hubo un murmullo de "sí, alteza" antes de que Fandral y Volstagg salieran corriendo a cumplir las órdenes de Thor. Sif se quedó, mirando a su amigo y mientras las nubes seguían rodando, los rayos ya no bailaban sobre el cuerpo de Thor—. No —susurró sabiendo lo que ella quería decir. No era necesario y Thor tenía que mantenerse fuerte—. Solo asegúrate de que los demás estén listos. Tengo algo que debo atender. Por segunda vez ese día, Thor se fue al cielo. 

Estaba casi oscuro cuando Thor aterrizó fuera de la entrada de la cueva de Loki. Podía escuchar gritos de dentro y avanzó para echar un vistazo, queriendo asegurarse de que su bella Jötunn no sufriera daños. No esperaba que el gigante dentro fuera el padre de Loki, pero supuso que tenía sentido. Sin duda, como Odín, Laufey se enteró del hechizo sobre los Æsir y vino a dar una conferencia a Loki tal como le habían hecho a Thor. 

El rey estaba de espaldas y, brevemente, los ojos de Loki parpadearon para encontrarse con los de Thor antes de mirar a su padre. 

—Ya lo he dicho dos veces, padre, no sé cómo surgió el hechizo. Quizás los Æsir no están tan indefensos como pensábamos. 

Laufey frunció el ceño, un pequeño gruñido resonó alrededor de la cueva. 

—Te he dado muchas libertades, Loki. No te conviertas en una decepción. 

La risa que hizo Loki fue amarga y afilada con hostilidad, nada como los hermosos sonidos que Thor había llegado a asociar con el hechicero. 

—Siempre he sido una decepción, ¿por qué ahora debería ser diferente? —él cruzó los brazos y se volvió—. No puedo evitar lo que hacen los Æsir, ni soy una bruja con visiones del futuro —se volvió, con los ojos rojos fríos y entrecerrados mientras miraba a su padre—. Te lo dije, no sé quién lanzó el hechizo, pero no puedo decir que esté disgustado. Esta guerra no tiene sentido y ninguna de las partes está haciendo un avance. Harías mejor hablando con el Padre Todo y llegando a una resolución. 

—¡Y harías mejor recordando con quién hablas! —retumbó Laufey, las palabras haciendo eco de Odín casi exactas. Thor no pudo evitar sonreír mientras seguía mirando; estaba seguro mientras entraba en la habitación que Loki lo había encubierto. Podía ver un leve brillo alrededor de su cuerpo. 

El gigante suspiró y se frotó la frente mientras Loki continuaba frunciendo el ceño. 

—Hijo mío, eres preciosa para mí, mi primogénito y el más poderoso portador de seiðr que el universo ha visto desde el comienzo del tiempo. Harás grandes cosas, Loki, pero solo si prestas atención. Si este hechizo sobre el Æsir se mantiene, entonces tal vez sea hora de llevar nuestra lucha a Ásgarð. ¿Puedes mantener el hechizo sobre nuestra gente y abrir un portal? 

—Puedo —admitió Loki con los dientes apretados. Sus ojos parpadearon hacia Thor, pero no dijo nada. 

—Entonces hablaré con tus hermanos y haré planes. Prepárate en tres días —sin esperar una confirmación, Laufey salió de la cueva dándole a Thor apenas el tiempo suficiente para evitar ser pisoteado. 

Tan pronto como Laufey estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, Loki se giró y lo fulminó con la mirada. 

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Tronador? —aunque no tenía control de los rayos, la energía aún crepitaba alrededor del cuerpo azul litio. Era hermoso, pero Thor se quedó quieto—. ¿Te reíste de mi regaño?" 

—Nuestros padres son muy parecidos. Vengo de una conferencia de las mismas palabras, no hace más de una hora —admitió Thor encogiéndose de hombros. Colocó a Mjölnir junto a la boca de la cueva y entró más adentro para servirse una bebida. Loki no dijo nada mientras miraba—. Quiere que ataquemos a Jötunheim al final de la mañana —Thor había esperado un estallido, si hubiera estado en la situación de Loki habría destruido algo, pero el joven Jötunn suspiró y se sentó en su pelaje con aspecto resignado. Se miraron durante casi un minuto antes de que los labios de Loki se torcieran y se echara a reír—. No veo el humor. 

—¿En serio? —preguntó Loki deslizándose sobre el regazo de Thor—. Nuestros padres usaron casi el mismo idioma. Ambos quieren atacar al otro al mismo tiempo de la misma manera—. ¿No ves el humor en eso? 

Los labios de Thor se torcieron y él sonrió y luego asintió. 

—Son más o menos lo mismo —acercó a Loki acurrucándose en su hombro—. Has estado en Ásgarð. ¿Puedes llevarme allí? 

—Puedo, pero ¿por qué? Tienes el mando del Bifrost. 

—No quiero que Heimdall lo sepa. Aunque creo que estaría de acuerdo conmigo en que atacar a Jötunheim no es el camino a la paz, estaría obligado a alertar a mi padre. Quiero hablar con Baldr, preguntarle si sabe de un hechizo que pueda ayudar a retrasarlo. 

Mientras hablaba, las manos de Thor exploraron la piel azul, trazando las marcas blancas y chupando la garganta de Loki. Sus marcas habían desaparecido y el lado posesivo de Thor quería volver a ponerlas. 

Loki estaba callado, dejando que Thor explorara. Una lengua inteligente atravesó el aro que adornaba el pezón de Loki y atrajo las joyas a una boca caliente. El Jötunn se estremeció. 

—Quiero hacerte el amor en mi cama —gruñó Thor. Quiero chupar estos aros y deslizar mis dedos profundamente dentro de ti. Quiero trazar tus líneas y dar vueltas a tu núcleo hasta que te deshagas de mi lengua. Quiero voltearte y prodigar tu espalda con atención hasta que estés loco de placer, y luego ... —se detuvo, sonriendo cuando Loki gimió por sus palabras— ... quiero enterrar mi polla en tu cuerpo y llevarnos a ambos hasta la finalización. 

Con cada palabra, cada mordisco, cada succión dura de la piel azul debajo de la boca de Thor, Loki se quejó y se retorció en su regazo, hasta que con un último tirón del aro del pezón Loki gritó y su polla liberó el gasto perlado iridiscente que empapó de inmediato las pieles de su cintura. Jadeó, con las manos amasando los hombros de Thor. 

—Bastardo petulante —murmuró mientras recuperaba el aliento—. Puedo enseñarle a tu hermano el hechizo para evitar que los Æsir sean heridos, aunque puede desmayarse por el esfuerzo. Podríamos viajar al lado de Jötunheim y yo podría lanzar el hechizo allí, de esa manera todos estarán cubiertos y Odín y Laufey no tendrían más remedio que hablar entre ellos. 

Thor sonrió y lo besó. 

—Estoy listo cuando tú lo estés —puso a Loki en pie y se puso de pie para llamar a Mjölnir a su mano. 

—No puedo crear un portal desde esta ubicación —le dijo Loki—. Solo conozco dos lugares donde puedo mantener el hechizo sobre mi gente y hacer un salto interplanetario. Uno está a las afueras del pueblo más grande, lo que no sería una buena idea, y desafortunadamente el otro está a muchas distancias de aquí —explicó Loki mientras reunía algunas cosas solo para que desaparecieran tan pronto como Loki las tocara. Thor miraba fascinado—. Nos tomará un día llegar al lugar donde el mar y la arena se encuentran junto al ecuador, donde hace un calor abrasador". 

Ver a Loki ejercer magia de una manera tan casual nunca cansaría a Thor, que creció con dos grandes hechiceros, su madre y hermano, pero tampoco al nivel de Loki. 

—Puedo llevarnos si señalas la dirección —tiró de Loki por la cintura y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras hacía girar a Mjölnir y la dejaba levantarlos en el aire. Su Jötunn dio un chillido de sorpresa, pero no protestó—. No temas, no te dejaré caer —él sonrió—. ¿Dónde estaría la diversión en eso? —repitió las palabras de Loki desde el momento en que se conocieron. 

Loki se echó a reír y sacó las uñas del cuello de Thor y, aunque todavía tenía un fuerte agarre, miró a su alrededor con entusiasmo. Volaron hacia el norte, habiendo estado en el extremo sur del planeta. Thor sonrió cuando Loki miró a su alrededor con asombro. La escarcha y la nieve dieron paso a una exuberante vegetación y bosques oscuros. Los pájaros volaban con ellos, sus canciones siguiéndolos incluso después de que estos hayan aterrizado en árboles. Los densos bosques finalmente se nivelaron en llanuras cubiertas de hierba y Loki se echó a reír, señalando a una manada de caballos salvajes. Thor los acercó volando sobre la manada mientras continuaban. 

—Esto es asombroso, Thor —gritó Loki por encima del viento—. ¿Puedes hacer esto todo el tiempo? 

—Mjölnir es especial. Ella me ayuda a controlar mis rayos y me permite volar —explicó Thor—. Padre me la regaló a los 500 años de edad y nunca nos separamos. 

Algo en él se hinchó, feliz de compartir esto con Loki. Fue la primera vez que lo hacía. 

—Gracias —susurró el príncipe—, por permitirme ver esto. 

Debajo de ellos, la llanura cubierta de hierba se espesó en un rico bosque tropical a medida que el calor y la humedad en el aire aumentaron rápidamente. Thor estaba bastante cómodo, pero en sus brazos, Loki se retorció y su hermosa piel azul se transformó en una suave crema cuando sus ojos rojos se pusieron verdes. Thor sospechaba que el cambio era para ayudarlo a adaptarse. 

Los árboles eran altos y densos, tanto que no podían ver el suelo, aunque podían escuchar a las bestias dentro de los bosques y pájaros coloridos volando por encima. Por delante, los vastos océanos se levantaron ante ellos y, finalmente, Thor aterrizó. Ambos estaban azotados por el viento y pegajosos por el sudor, con el cabello desordenado y se reían juntos por su apariencia. Estar con Loki fue fácil y Thor quería estar así con él siempre. No era una opción que probablemente tendrían, dado que eran enemigos, pero esperaba lo mismo. 

—La ubicación del portal no está lejos —dijo Loki sacando a Thor de sus pensamientos—. Eso fue realmente maravilloso, gracias por compartirlo conmigo. Este planeta es una maravilla. 

—Lo es —estuvo de acuerdo Thor. Envolvió una mano alrededor de la cintura de Loki y lo atrajo para un beso—. Si tuviéramos tiempo, te violaría. 

El Jötunn se echó a reír, saliendo del agarre de Thor y bailando con gracia por la arena. 

—Esa sería una mala idea, Tronador. Conseguiríamos arena en lugares muy incómodos. 

Esa era una verdad si Thor lo pensaba. Hacer el amor en la playa sonaba sexy, pero la realidad sería cualquier cosa menos eso. 

—Este planeta es muy diferente de tu mundo natal — comentó Thor mientras observaba una niebla verde fluir alrededor del cuerpo de Loki—. Jötunheim es completamente hielo y nieve, ¿no? Incluso en el ecuador, pero este mundo parece tener varios climas y, sin embargo, su gente parece contenta aquí. 

—Nos tomó varios meses antes de que nuestros ojos se ajustaran completamente a la luz solar más brillante aquí, pero mientras nos quedemos en los climas más fríos, está bien. No necesitamos un planeta entero hecho de hielo, solo algo. Y este mundo no es tan cálido como Vanaheim o Ásgarð, incluso en el ecuador —explicó Loki mientras trabajaba para abrir el portal. 

Hubo un repentino destello de luz brillante y el suelo sacudió a Thor, sorprendiéndolo, a tirar de Mjölnir a su mano antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Loki había abierto un portal. Parecía una sólida pared blanca frente a ellos y crujió en el borde. 

—Tu viaje, mi señor —ofreció Loki, haciendo que Thor sonriera. Juntos entraron en la abertura y segundos después estaban en Ásgarð, en el jardín favorito de Frigga. 

—Oh —exclamó Loki, con los ojos muy abiertos mientras miraba a su alrededor—. Estar tan cerca del palacio no fue intencional. Lo siento por e- 

Thor atrajo a Loki hacia él, besando la preocupación de su lengua. El Jötunn respondió fácilmente con un zumbido. 

—Es perfecto. Ven, hablaremos primero con mi hermano, luego puedo llevarte de gira mientras él duerme por el hechizo. 

Loki atrajo a Thor para besarlo, explorando su boca lentamente. 

—Este jardín es hermoso. Deberíamos explorarlo un poco antes de trabajar. 

Se deslizó del agarre de Thor con una mirada sensual y sacó una cadena de su hombro. Una parte que fluía de su capa cayó al suelo y Thor se dio cuenta de que la ropa de Loki estaba completamente en capas. Las pesadas pieles que había transformado antes en envolturas de seda y faldas fluidas que se aferraban a su cuerpo de la manera correcta y hacían hervir la sangre de Thor. 

Una risa melodiosa desvió la atención de Thor de la seda en el camino para ver a Loki deslizarse entre dos setos; otra seda fluyó al suelo. Gruñó y Loki se rió como un rayo bailando sobre el cuerpo de Thor mientras cargaba hacia adelante, agarrando las sedas en el suelo mientras avanzaba. Había esperado que Loki lo estuviera esperando, pero cuando dobló la esquina, el área estaba vacía; La risa de su izquierda lo dirigió en la dirección correcta y él lo siguió, recogiendo pañuelos de seda del suelo mientras avanzaba. Levantó la vista para ver a Loki, con el pecho desnudo y los aros de los pezones brillando al sol; la imagen le robó el aliento a Thor. 

—Eres realmente una visión, Loki Laufeyson. Me temo que nunca tendré suficiente de ti. 

—Que fortuna entonces, porque siento lo mismo —otro pañuelo fue soltado para revolotear al suelo revelando una pierna larga y lisa que Thor también quería poner en su boca. Se habían detenido en una alcoba rodeada de rosas y setos altos. Incluso desde el palacio de arriba sería difícil para otros verlos—. ¿Planeas mirar solo, mi señor? —otro pañuelo fue liberado y luego otro, pero el cuerpo de Loki aún no estaba desnudo—. Tenemos aislamiento aquí, incluso las ventanas altas no pueden ver este lugar. Perfecto para nosotros, ¿no te parece? 

El Jötunn avanzó, sus caderas se balancearon cuando comenzó a moverse alrededor de Thor. Thor se dio cuenta de que los movimientos elegantes eran un baile, pero no uno que había visto antes. Loki se movió con la gracia del agua, sus brazos, pecho, caderas y piernas parecían moverse independientemente uno del otro. Thor estaba enraizado en el lugar, su cuerpo se tensó agradablemente mientras observaba. 

—Aprendí este baile en Midgard hace muchos años. Es mucho mejor con la música, pero no pareces decepcionado —esa no era la palabra que Thor hubiera usado para describirse a sí mismo, estaba demasiado fascinado, observando cómo Loki se movía y se deslizaba por el suelo como si estuviera flotando—. Normalmente es un baile de mujeres para mujeres, pero estoy seguro de que mis amigos perdonarían mi transgresión de mostrarlo a un hombre. 

Los pañuelos restantes alrededor del cuerpo de Loki giraron con él, saliendo de su cuerpo para darle a Thor un vistazo de lo que estaba escondido debajo. 

—¿Has estado en Midgard? 

—He estado en muchos lugares una vez que aprendí a hacer los saltos interplanetarios —Loki se acercó, sus frías manos se deslizaron sobre el cuerpo de Thor, pero se alejaron cuando el Tronador lo alcanzó. 

—¿Cómo es que llegaste a conocer este baile? —preguntó Thor, su voz casi un gruñido—, si es un baile para mujeres y tú eres un hombre. 

Hubo un sonido de “tsk” que hizo Loki y otro pañuelo cayó al suelo. “¿Cuántos estaban allí?”, Thor se preguntó en silencio. 

—No soy un hombre, como has descubierto íntimamente. Soy un Jötunn, pero también soy un cambiaformas —ante los ojos de Thor el cuerpo de Loki se transformó, sus caderas se ampliaron y se redondearon, su cintura se contrajo y su pecho plano se llenó de pechos turgentes que estaban desnudos y todavía adornados con los aros dorados. Thor no pudo apartar los ojos—. Parece que te gusta lo que ves. 

Mientras que la voz masculina de Loki era baja y ronca, su voz femenina no era más que un susurro, un sonido entrecortado que tenía a Thor casi llegando en sus pantalones. Sus ojos verdes eran más grandes y forrados con carbón oscuro y su cabello le colgaba aún más por la espalda. 

—Sí —admitió Thor y extendió la mano para atraer a Loki—. ¿Esta forma no te molesta? ¿Ser algo que no eres? 

—Pero yo soy esto —explicó la diosa, para alguien tan encantador no podía ser menos—. Soy hombre y mujer, soy Jötunn en el centro y cuando es necesario, soy Æs. Un cambiaformas es mucho y cómodo en todo. ¿Quizás te gustaría explorar este cuerpo? Sus brazos se deslizaron hacia arriba, alargando su cuerpo cuando la última seda se cayó y Loki estaba completamente desnuda. 

Thor dio un paso atrás para ver, dejando que sus ojos vagaran. En su forma de Jötunn, Loki no tenía pelo, salvo por eso en la cabeza, pero como una mujer Æs, había un nido de rizos suaves entre sus piernas que le hicieron la boca agua a Thor. Se puso de rodillas y se acurrucó, respirando la excitación de Loki antes de sacar la lengua para saborear. 

—Loki —gruñó y volvió a su tarea. No había una polla endureciéndose por los pliegues del sexo de Loki, en cambio, Thor curvó su lengua alrededor del pequeño nudo sensible que encontró y chupó con fuerza. Loki se resistió, gritó y se mordió la lengua antes de que sus piernas cedieran. 

—Joder —jadeó cuando su cuerpo se sacudió por la intensidad de su orgasmo—. Ciertamente tienes talento —ella acarició el cuello de Thor tirando de su ropa y desnudándolo ansiosamente—. Creo que voy a montarte aquí en la hierba, y una vez que hayas venido dentro de mí, nos alojaremos en tu habitación para otra ronda —Loki dio un beso fuerte cuando la última ropa de Thor se cayó—. ¿Creo que dijiste algo sobre violarme en tu cama?" 

Tenían un poco de tiempo antes de los ataques planeados de Odin y Laufey y Thor iba a pasarlo enterrado dentro del cuerpo de Loki. 

—Sí, ese es un plan excelente —él sonrió y empujó hacia arriba, deslizando su polla por completo con un poderoso empujón. 

Sus gritos de pasión resonaron en los jardines mientras se movían juntos persiguiendo su placer. Como de costumbre, su amor no duró mucho, la pasión era demasiado alta para resistir y se unieron. Los truenos de arriba sacudieron el suelo y comenzó a llover, pero los dos permanecieron secos. 

—Qué poder tan útil tienes, Tronador —comentó Loki. 

El relámpago bailaba de nube en nube al igual que bailaba sobre los músculos de Thor y ocasionalmente golpeaba a Loki. En lugar de dolor, los pequeños golpes solo avivaron sus llamas y con un gemido, ella comenzó a moverse nuevamente. Thor se aferró alegremente al paseo. 

Fueron muchas horas después cuando los dos salieron de la cámara de baño de Thor, saciados y recién lavados. Loki llevaba un vestido de cuello bajo con faldas que se arremolinaban alrededor de sus tobillos mientras caminaba en un rico y profundo verde que la hacía parecer aún más deslumbrante. Su cabello estaba trenzado con hilos dorados que lo atravesaban y coronado con esmeralda, haciéndola lucir regia y elegante, nada menos que la princesa que era. Thor no pudo mantener sus manos para sí mismo mientras entraban a las cocinas para tomar un aperitivo. 

—¡Oh! —Thor jadeó deteniéndose repentinamente y soltando a Loki—. Madre, es encantador verte. Pensé que estarías con Freya hoy. A su lado, Loki se tensó, con los ojos muy abiertos mientras veía a la reina volverse hacia su hijo. 

La lucha en el nuevo mundo Jötunnar mantuvo a Thor alejado de su familia más de lo que le hubiera gustado, pero nunca se dio cuenta de cuánto echaba de menos a su madre hasta que pudo abrazarla. Olía a jazmín fresco y cerezas de sus jardines, un aroma con el que Thor estaba muy familiarizado. A su lado, Loki miró a su alrededor, sus ojos seguían dirigiéndose a Frigga y Thor maldijo en voz baja por malos modales. 

—Ah, perdóname, madre, esta es Loki. Loki, mi madre. 

—Majestad —Loki se inclinó respetuosamente—. Tus jardines son hermosos. 

Thor le dirigió una mirada en la que se esforzó por no pensar demasiado, pero eso prometió una larga conversación más tarde. Casi se excusó y se llevó a Loki, pero antes de que pudiera, Frigga dio un paso adelante y tomó las manos de Loki. 

—Hola Loki, es un placer conocerte y agradecerte —se volvió hacia Thor con una sonrisa cómplice—. Es bueno que tu padre esté en Vanaheim. No creo que él entienda llevar el arma secreta de Jötunheim a Ásgarð " 

Hubo jadeos gemelos cuando Thor y Loki miraron a la reina que solo levantó una ceja. 

—Perdónelo, Majestad, fue mi idea —trató de decir Loki antes de que Thor pudiera hablar—, pero le aseguro que no quiero hacer daño. Habíamos pensado enseñarle a su hijo menor los hechizos que uso para proteger a mi gente. Si pudiéramos proteger ambos mundos, Laufey y Odin se verían obligados a hablar. 

—Es un buen plan, madre —Thor insistió en moverse entre Frigga y Loki. Mjölnir estaba en su cadera, listo para usar si necesitaba salir precipitadamente. 

La reina sonrió. 

—No teman, niños, quiero decir que Loki no hace daño, aunque tengo curiosidad de cómo llegaste aquí —ella miró entre ellos—. Ven, vamos a tomar el té y hablar, puedes contarme sobre este hechizo. Hace mucho tiempo que no hablo con otro seiðrmaðr de tus talentos, Loki. ¿Me honrarías con tu compañía? 

—El honor sería mío, Majestad —susurró Loki inclinándose de nuevo mientras Thor miraba entre ellos. 

Nunca en un millón de años Thor hubiera esperado estar sentado mientras su madre y su ... Jötunn conversaban sobre seiðr. Loki realizó muchos hechizos sobre los que Frigga preguntó y luego discutieron la ciencia detrás de ellos hasta que Thor se durmió en su silla solo para ser despertado por su madre que lo llamaba. Él estaba aburrido. Feliz por primera vez en 20 años, pero aburrido. 

—¡Madre! —dijo de repente llamando su atención—, tenemos un plan para implementar y, a menos que quieras realizar el hechizo, debemos hablar con mi hermano. 

Loki asintió con la cabeza. 

—Sí, las palabras de Thor dicen verdad. No tengo dudas sobre sus habilidades, Majestad, pero tener a la reina de repente requiriendo grandes cantidades de sueño no sería un buen augurio para nadie —se puso de pie, sus faldas verdes cayeron alrededor de sus tobillos mientras Thor observaba y de repente él tenía una imagen de ellos retorciéndose juntos en una de las sillas de su madre. Se aclaró la garganta, sonrojándose ante sus pensamientos. Loki lo miró pero no dijo nada antes de volverse hacia Frigga—. Sé que nuestros pueblos están en guerra, pero disfrutaría enormemente la oportunidad de hablar con usted nuevamente. En todo Jötunheim, soy el único maestro. 

Frigga sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente de Loki 

—Espero con ansias cuando podamos hablar de nuevo —se volvió hacia Thor y tiró de su hijo a sus brazos, besando también su frente—. No seas demasiado duro con tu hermano pequeño, ¿de acuerdo? Me gustaría que se despertara eventualmente. 

Thor sonrió abiertamente. 

—No prometo nada —él se rió de su suspiro cuando sacó a Loki de la habitación—. Bueno, eso fue mejor de lo esperado. No pensé que mi madre sabría quién eras cuando usara tu nombre, aunque supongo que debería haberlo esperado. Es bastante inteligente y muy poderosa. 

Loki tarareó mientras pasaba un brazo por el de Thor. 

—Tu madre es una mujer encantadora. Espero con ansias el día en que podamos hablar largamente —ella sonrió con picardía—. Quizás incluso pueda obtener algunas historias embarazosas de tu infancia sobre ti. 

Thor gruñó ante la idea, y Loki se echó a reír, hermosa y despreocupada, lo que se convirtió en un jadeo cuando Thor la apoyó contra un pilar para besarla profundamente. Había un dulce aroma flotando tentadoramente en su cuello que hizo que Thor ansiara enterrar su rostro contra el cuello de Loki para atraer el olor profundamente a sus pulmones. 

—Las cosas que me haces, Loki —gruñó enterrando su rostro entre sus amplios senos—. Mi hermano va a tener que esperar, necesito tenerte de nuevo —sus manos se deslizaban por sus costados y le subían las faldas mientras ella levantaba una pierna para engancharle la cadera. 

El pasillo brillaba a su alrededor, y Thor se encontró en sus aposentos con la puerta cerrada y Loki descansando en su cama, desnuda con su largo cabello cubriendo los mejores pedazos. Era la vista más tentadora que Thor había visto; Loki descansando en su cama como si perteneciera allí con su cabello cubriendo su quim y sus senos lo suficiente como para ser una provocación. Rasgó sus cueros por la mitad en su intento de desnudarse lo más rápido posible y terminó tropezando con sus propios pies. Loki se echó a reír cuando Thor golpeó el suelo con un golpe sordo, enredado en su túnica y calzones. 

—¿Necesitas ayuda, Tronador? —se rió. El gruñido de Thor solo la hizo reír más fuerte, lo que terminó en un jadeo sin aliento cuando finalmente se quitó la ropa y se abalanzó. 

—¡Eres puro problema! —gimió, cubriendo el cuerpo de Loki con el suyo y empujándose contra ella. Las piernas de Loki se abrieron ansiosamente mientras Thor se acomodaba entre ellas—. ¿Hechizaste mi ropa para hacer eso? 

—No —se rió Loki—, pero ciertamente fue entretenido cómo caíste así. ¿Te lastimaste la cara cuando golpeó el suelo? ¿O alguna otra parte de ti que planeo usar esta noche? —una mano suave se deslizó por el pecho de Thor para presionar y frotar antes de agarrar su polla y acariciarla—. Oh, bien, esto parece estar funcionando bien. 

—¡Te mostraré cuán bien! —él se echó hacia atrás y volteó a Loki sobre su estómago antes de cubrirla nuevamente. Sus manos se deslizaron debajo de su cuerpo, amasando sus senos mientras él besaba y aspiraba marcas en la parte posterior de su cuello. Loki gimió, arqueándose contra las garras de Thor y luego gritó cuando deslizó dos dedos en su cuerpo. Estaba más caliente de lo que estaba en su forma de Jötunn y Thor gimió ante la idea de enterrarse hasta la empuñadura. 

Thor se deslizó hacia abajo, queriendo darle un último orgasmo antes de tomarla. Le levantó las caderas y separó los muslos para llegar al centro de ella donde sus dedos se burlaban. Encontrar la pequeña protuberancia, hinchada con sus burlas anteriores, fue fácil y la lamió, chupando fuertemente antes de pasar la lengua por sus pliegues. Loki se sacudió y gimió, su cuerpo tembló y Thor pudo escuchar el sonido de sus sábanas rasgándose mientras las agarraba. 

—Voy a hacerte venir en mi lengua, y luego voy a hacerte venir a mi polla. Y luego, voy a voltearte y hacerlo de nuevo. Entonces otra vez. Y otra vez. Y de nuevo, hasta que el sol esté presionando contra las montañas y los pájaros cantores llenen el aire —Loki solo pudo gemir y temblar al alcance de Thor, gimiendo de acuerdo cuando fue desarmada en la lengua de Thor. 

Fiel a sus palabras, tan pronto como el cuerpo de Loki se apretó, Thor se alejó solo para empujar su polla dentro de su cuerpo segundos después. Ambos gimieron cuando su gruesa polla la llenó perfectamente. 

—Eres aún más caliente así —gimió. Quería empujar, sacar y empujar hacia adelante con golpes rápidos y duros de sus caderas, pero podía sentir lo apretado que Loki lo estaba agarrando y se obligó a esperar. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que las paredes de su quim se aflojaran lo suficiente como para que él se moviera y luego fue un duro acoplamiento, Loki empujó hacia atrás cuando Thor empujó hacia adelante, los dos como animales en celo mientras perseguían su placer. 

Fue Thor quien vino primero, sus caderas empujando hacia adelante por última vez antes de quedarse quieto y su semilla bombeada profundamente en el cuerpo de Loki. Su mano se deslizó hacia abajo, encontrando nuevamente el pequeño nudo y bromeando con presión perfecta hasta que su hermosa amante temblaba y gemía debajo de él y ambos colapsaron, exhaustos, pero saciados, sobre la ropa de cama. 

Afuera, la luz se estaba volviendo tenue cuando el sol se ponía justo afuera de la ventana pintando el cielo en hermosos tonos de naranjas y rosas. Loki giró la cabeza para mirar, pero no le exigió a Thor que se moviera, por lo que no lo hizo, permaneciendo acurrucado contra su espalda con su polla suavizándose dentro de ella. 

—No tenemos puestas de sol como esta en Jötunheim. Esto es hermoso —se giró, tirando a Thor de un beso. 

Estaban acurrucados juntos en la cama de Thor, su polla aún enterrada en su cuerpo, con el pecho hacia atrás. Las manos de Thor se deslizaron para amasar sus senos y burlarse de sus pezones. Loki gimió y se estremeció, su centro se apretó alrededor de la gruesa polla de Thor. 

—¿Estás planeando una segunda ronda sin retirarte? 

—Sí —admitió Thor. Sus caderas continuaron moviéndose dentro de ella, empujones cortos y profundos. 

—Sí —lloro con un gemido—. Oh ... oh sí, eso es bueno ... muy bueno —gimió Loki, su cuerpo temblando a través de otra liberación—. Ahí —jadeó cuando su cuerpo se apretó de nuevo. Había un montón de nervios dentro que Thor estaba golpeando perfectamente, frotando con la cabeza gruesa de su erección y Loki no pudo evitar salir de las constantes estimulaciones—. Oh ... oh allí. Justo ahí. ¡Ahí no te detengas! 

Thor gimió y enterró su rostro en su cuello, chupando su piel mientras sus manos se burlaban de sus pezones y su miembro rozaba los nervios. Sus caderas aceleraron, dándole a Loki todo lo que ella quería. Una de sus manos se enroscó alrededor de su cuello, las uñas clavándose en su piel mientras ella lo sostenía. Sabía que estaría sangrando para cuando terminaran, pero no podía dejar de pensar en preocuparse cuando su cuerpo se apretó nuevamente en el orgasmo y la estaba siguiendo al límite. 

Cuando sus cuerpos bajaron de su segundo acoplamiento, la polla de Thor finalmente se soltó y Loki se giró, acurrucándose y usando el enorme hombro de Thor como almohada. 

—Realmente eres talentoso, Tronador —Thor solo tarareó en respuesta y atrajo a Loki un poco más fuerte contra él. 

Durmieron, acurrucados en la enorme cama de Thor, durante horas antes de despertarse. Loki volvió a su forma de Jötunn, el hermoso azul contrastaba con las sábanas de Thor. Su mano se deslizó por el muslo de Loki, los pulgares trazaron sobre las líneas blancas y las siguieron sobre su cadera, subieron por el pecho de Loki y bajaron por su brazo. 

—Tu magia me asombra —susurró, inclinándose para lamer el aro de un pezón—. La forma en que casualmente lanzas hechizos, o cambias tu cuerpo de Jötunn a Æs. Espero tener el honor de explorar tu forma masculina también. 

En lugar de responder, la piel azul de Loki cambió lentamente a una crema rica y las líneas blancas desaparecieron. Thor tragó saliva cuando la polla de Loki creció, engrosándose en la cabeza y se formó un pesado saco entre sus piernas. Seguía sin pelo por todas partes; piel suave y cremosa y hermosos ojos verdes que tenían a Thor igual de cautivado. 

—Eres una maravilla —se inclinó, besando a Loki de nuevo y acercándolo más—. ¿Qué quieres esta vez, Loki? —presionó besos en su pecho, pasando tiempo para burlarse de los pequeños aros con los que estaba tan fascinado antes de besar su musculoso estómago y tomar la polla de Loki en su boca. 

Loki gimió, arqueándose en la boca de Thor y luego gimiendo cuando lo presionaron. 

—E-oh- eso es diferente —jadeó—. Yo eh ... nunca he eh ... pero ... esto es bueno. 

Thor se quitó con un sonido lascivo de succión. 

—¿Qué? —preguntó riéndose de los balbuceos incoherentes de su amante. 

Loki se quejó por la pérdida de calor y succión. 

—No he explorado esta forma sexualmente —admitió—. Eso se siente muy bien, sigue haciéndolo —Thor se echó a reír e hizo lo que le dijeron, volviendo a tomar la polla de Loki en su boca hasta que su amante gimió y se sacudió en sus brazos y luego, momentos después, se puso duro. Thor se tragó todo lo que le dieron—. Eso fue muy agradable, Thor —gimió Loki, su cuerpo aún temblando—. Cuando me recupere, ¿puedo tenerte? 

—Tenerm-oh —sonrió Thor. Deslizó el cuerpo de Loki para besarlo y les dio la vuelta hasta que Loki estaba arriba—. Sí, me gustaría eso —volvió a besar a Loki, amando cómo sus labios se sentían juntos, cómo sus lenguas bailaban entre sus bocas y cómo Loki se arqueaba contra él tan perfectamente. En 700 años, Thor nunca había estado con un amante tan increíble como con el que estaba ahora, y los pensamientos de algún día tener que dejar a Loki atrás no le sentaban bien—. Quiero tenerte en todo lo que podamos. 

Loki sonrió, a horcajadas sobre los muslos de Thor. 

—Exploraremos a fondo cada una de mis formas en todas las formas que podamos —aseguró Loki, inclinándose una vez más por un beso. 

El resto de la noche la pasaron haciendo exactamente eso. Thor y Loki se exploraron el uno al otro, y se tuvieron el uno al otro una y otra vez. Loki cambió su forma para adaptarse a sus deseos, convirtiéndose en una mujer Æs para una ronda, luego su forma Jötunn para otra. Tuvo a Thor varias veces, gimiendo cuando hundió su polla en el fuerte calor del culo de Thor, luego lo montó duro y rápido para llevarlos a ambos a otro lanzamiento explosivo. A mitad de la noche, las nubes de truenos llegaron y los relámpagos centellearon en el cielo en colores verdes que hicieron eco de las pasiones que sucedían en la habitación de Thor hasta que con un último trueno que sacudió a Ásgarð, Thor y Loki colapsaron, se saciaron y se gastaron por completo. 

Durmieron hasta altas horas de la madrugada, solo se despertaron cuando un criado llamó a la puerta y entró con una bandeja de comida para el desayuno. Loki se sentó, parpadeando adormilada cuando la mujer dio un grito de sorpresa. A su lado, Thor gimió y luego abrió los ojos. 

—Ah, gracias Ingrid. Este es Loki, es un Jötunn. 

—Sí, mi señor —susurró, todavía sosteniendo la bandeja, con los ojos muy abiertos. 

—Puedes dejar la bandeja, Ingrid —le dijo Thor con diversión. Loki estaba sentado a su lado, todavía gloriosamente desnudo y mirando a la sirvienta con interés. Ella continuó mirando entre los dos hasta que Thor se deslizó de la cama, sin preocuparse por su desnudez, y tomó la bandeja de sus brazos flojos—. Gracias por nuestra comida —colocó la bandeja sobre la mesa, pero cuando Ingrid siguió mirándolo se aclaró la garganta—. Puedes irte ahora. 

El tono ordenado sacó a la mujer de su concurso de miradas con Loki y ella se volvió, inclinándose ante Thor y murmurando un suave "sí alteza", antes de salir de las habitaciones. 

—¿Tus sirvientes siempre entran a tu habitación sin invitación? —preguntó Loki, deslizándose de la cama. No se molestó con la ropa mientras se sentaba a la mesa y tomaba un cubo de melón, mirándolo con interés antes de llevárselo a la boca. El gemido que provenía de él era de naturaleza puramente pornográfica y tenía el cuerpo de Thor respondiendo previsiblemente. Loki sonrió de lado. 

Thor se sentó, preparando un plato de comida para los dos y entregándole uno a Loki antes de responder. 

—Sí, por lo general —tomó un poco de fruta para sí mismo, masticó y tragó antes de continuar—, ¿No tienes sirvientes como este en Jötunheim? 

Pasaron unos minutos con los dos comiendo antes de que Loki respondiera. 

—No. No como tal —suspiró y apartó un poco su plato, pero luego tomó un trozo de tocino para picar mientras hablaba—. Es más difícil en Jötunheim. Un sentido más estricto de decoro, pero no tenemos los números para tener muchos sirvientes. 

Al principio de su encuentro, hablaron de la pérdida de ciudadanos de Jötunheim a lo largo de los años desde que se tomó el ataúd, pero Thor no había prestado demasiada atención en ese momento. Ahora se detuvo y miró hacia arriba, frunciendo el ceño. 

—Vamos a parar esta guerra, Loki. Jötunheim prosperará una vez más, o si no ese mundo, entonces el nuevo que han encontrado —se inclinó sobre la pequeña mesa para tirar a Loki en su regazo y besarlo. Loki se acomodó y Thor se maravilló de lo fácil que era su relación—. Tu gente no se extinguirá —la sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de Loki hizo que cualquier ira que enfrentara de su padre valiera la pena. Loki acercó su plato hacia él y gimió alrededor de las deliciosas comidas, haciendo que Thor volviera a gemir. No dejaron las habitaciones de Thor hasta la tarde.


	4. Parte 4

—¿Quieres que haga qué? —preguntó Baldr, mirando la forma azul de Loki con los ojos muy abiertos, como Ingrid lo había hecho al principio del día. Loki suspiro. 

—Hermano —espetó Thor—, presta atención y deja de mirar. 

Los ojos de Baldr se volvieron hacia Thor, todavía muy abiertos e incrédulos. 

—¿Trajiste un Jötunn a Ásgarð? Sabes que estamos en guerra con ellos, ¿verdad? 

Thor miró a Loki y luego otra vez a Baldr y se encogió de hombros. 

—Técnicamente me trajo, pero sí, soy consciente de que estamos en guerra con ellos, por eso necesitamos tu ayuda. 

Ante la necesidad de su hermano de que Thor siguiera, Loki se acercó a él y comenzó a explicarle: 

—Tú, ¿Has oído hablar del hechicero de Jötunheim? —hizo un gesto a Loki que seguía en silencio—. Loki ha estado lanzando el hechizo para protegerlos. Queremos lanzar el hechizo sobre Ásgarð, así cuando Laufey ataque no pase nada. Luego lanzaremos el hechizo sobre Jötunheim y lo mismo sucederá cuando ataquemos allí ... 

—Entonces, si nuestra gente y su gente están protegidas, entonces Padre y Laufey no tendrán más remedio que hablar —terminó Baldr asintiendo—. Brillante. ¿Cómo hago este hechizo? 

Loki finalmente habló. 

—No será fácil y requiere mucha energía. Querrás dormir todo el tiempo y comer cuando estés despierto. Es probable que sientas el poder de Ásgarð fluyendo hacia ti, lo que será una sensación extraña pero interesante. ¿Alguna vez has sentido eso? 

Baldr frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza. 

—Bien. No me gustan todas las peleas, nunca me han gustado —miró a Thor, que tuvo la sensatez de mirar hacia otro lado, sonrojándose ligeramente—. Haré el hechizo. Thor, vete. Loki y yo vamos a hablar magia y tú eres basura. 

Thor rodó los ojos, pero se volvió y tiró de Loki a sus brazos, besándolo con pasión. 

—Oh, asqueroso. ¿Haces esto delante de mí ensalada? —arrojó un tomate a la cabeza de su hermano que solo rebotó para rodar debajo de la cama—. Sal. 

Thor se rió, besó a Loki una vez más y se fue. 

Pasaron varias horas antes de que Loki emergiera, encontrando a Thor en el ring de combate sin camisa, fangoso y pateando el trasero de los guardias que tuvieron el descaro de luchar contra él. Estaba de vuelta en su forma femenina, con un vestido dorado que brillaba a la luz del sol y trenzas en su cabello recortado con profundos rubíes rojos. Thor no pudo evitar mirarla mientras ella se acercaba. Afortunadamente, el resto de los guardias también dejaron de luchar para mirar al recién llegado, lo que le dio a Thor la oportunidad de salir ileso del ring. 

—Tu hermano duerme —anunció Loki en lugar de un saludo—. Por favor, no dejes de pelear en mi presencia. Verlo moverse con todos esos músculos ondulantes es todo un placer. A mis hermanos les encantaría este tipo de deporte, pero no tenemos nada parecido en Jötunheim. 

—Agradeceré su desafío en cualquier momento —respondió Thor. Se inclinó y besó los labios de Loki, rodando los ojos ante los silbidos que los guerreros detrás de él arrojaron en su dirección. 

—Estoy seguro que sí. Cualquier excusa para golpear las cosas —miró a su alrededor, viendo a los guerreros que habían vuelto a luchar y luego miró a Thor de arriba abajo, lamiéndose los labios, los ojos verdes se oscurecieron—. Una vista encantadora —susurró, luego se sacudió—. El hechizo está hecho. Puedo verlo cubriendo a los que están aquí, lo cual es una buena señal. Su gente está a salvo, pero nos hemos tomado mucho tiempo aquí y me temo que nos queda poco tiempo para cubrir a Jötunheim antes del ataque de su padre. 

Si el hechizo se mantenía y Baldr podía mantenerlo en su lugar, Ásgarð realmente estaba a salvo de todos los ataques, pero dejó a Jötunheim aún más vulnerable. Tendrían que darse prisa; Thor envolvió un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Loki para llevarlos de vuelta al palacio para un baño. 

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Thor, notando las manos de Loki frotando su estómago. Lo había hecho varias veces ese día, pero Thor no pensó en eso en ese momento, ahora, la leve mueca en su rostro lo tenía preocupado. 

—Sí —le aseguró Loki—. Estoy segura de que es algo que comí, que no estoy acostumbrado a tus ricas comidas —sus cejas se fruncieron y Loki se detuvo en el pasillo, extendiendo su mano y creando una pequeña esfera verde. Como toda la magia de Loki, Thor observó con interés—. Mi magia ha estado actuando de manera extraña desde ayer, pero no puedo decir por qué. Podría ser que el salto combinado el hechizo que mantuve sobre los Jötunnar desde una distancia tan grande que me ha agotado más de lo habitual —ella se encogió de hombros y el orbe se apagó—. Estoy bien. Deberíamos apurarnos. Tendrás que vestirte bien. Aunque es verano en Jötunheim, seguirá siendo varios grados más frío de lo que estás acostumbrado. 

El resto del plan se implementó sin problemas. Thor y Loki viajaron a Jötunheim mientras Frigga se quedaba con un Baldr dormido. Le tomó tres intentos a Loki antes de que su hechizo se extendiera por su mundo natal e inmediatamente se desmayó, permaneciendo dormido durante 10 horas mientras Thor se negaba a dejar su lado. Cuando despertó, el Bifrost ya estaba abierto, trayendo un grupo de Ásgarðian para conquistar el planeta, pero los hechizos colocados sobre cada guerrero de ambos mundos se mantuvieron fuertes. Thor se puso la armadura, agarró a Mjölnir y le dio a su Jötunn un último beso antes de volar para unirse a ellos. 

La batalla en Jötunheim fue larga y confusa con meses de lucha, pero con los hechizos manteniéndose fuertes significaba que ni los Jötunnar ni los Æsir pudieran ser dañados, por lo que siguieron luchando. Thor habló con Odín muchas veces, con la esperanza de que Loki intentara rogarle a Laufey de la misma manera, pero su padre parecía decidido a mantener la lucha. Para empeorar las cosas, Thor no había visto a Loki en absoluto desde que lanzaron el hechizo sobre Jötunheim y sabía que sus guerreros le estaban dando una gran oportunidad debido a su naturaleza malhumorada. 

Fandral se recostó en una silla mientras observaba a Thor hacer un agujero en el suelo. Jötunheim estaba oscuro y hacía frío, y Thor estaba casi seguro de que había partes de él que nunca podría volver a usar, ya que se habían acurrucado para refugiarse en su cuerpo. Ahora entendía por qué los sacos de semillas de Jötunnar eran internos. Se detuvo y se volvió para mirar a Fandral y frunció el ceño. 

—¿Qué? Está claro que deseas hablar; hazlo o deja de beber mi hidromiel y hazte útil. 

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Fandral bajara su jarra y se pusiera de pie. 

—Thor. Amigo —comenzó, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Thor para detener sus movimientos—, estás volviendo un poco locos a los hombres. Sin mencionar que Sif está a punto de apuñalarte. 

—¡Toda esta situación no tiene sentido! —gritó Thor arrojando su taza sobre la tienda y viéndola romperse con satisfacción—. No podemos lastimarlos, ellos no pueden lastimarnos. Nuestros ejércitos están divididos en tres mundos y nadie llega a ninguna parte. ¡¿Cuál es el punto?! —un trueno sonó en la distancia. 

Fandral miró a su alrededor y luego volvió a mirar a Thor. 

—Cierto. Tal vez salir y golpear a algunos Jötunn en una pulpa, incluso si no pueden morir, te hará sentir mejor. Pero estar cerca de ... —fue interrumpido por el sonido del granizo golpeando la tienda y los gritos de la gente de afuera. Él suspiró—. Thor, necesitas echar un polvo o algo así —el suelo tembló por otro trueno—. Correcto ... o no —levantó las manos en señal de rendición. 

Thor suspiró, frotándose la cara con las manos cuando los sonidos del hielo cayendo se detuvieron tan repentinamente como había comenzado, sin embargo, el trueno continuó sonando a su alrededor. Sacudió la cabeza y suspiró nuevamente, luego fue a servirse más hidromiel y luego más después de terminar el primero. 

—Necesito- 

—¡Alteza! —la aleta de la tienda se hizo a un lado cuando Hogun y dos guardias entraron corriendo, mojados por el reciente y repentino aguacero—. Hemos capturado un Jötunn —explicó Hogun—. Fue un poco extraño. Entró en el campamento sin un guardia o guerreros con él y es de nuestro tamaño. Ciertamente no del tamaño de ... 

Thor estaba fuera de la tienda antes de que Hogun terminara su oración, pero sabía que sus amigos y los guardias lo seguirían. Sabía a dónde iba, la tienda de campaña para los prisioneros había sido especialmente diseñada para albergar a una multitud de Jötunn de tamaño normal, pero si era Loki a quien capturaban, se vería enano en la enorme tienda. Corrió adentro para ver a su amado encadenado a un poste, con los brazos estirados sobre su cabeza de la manera más atractiva que lo hizo pensar en lo que podían hacer juntos revoloteando por su cabeza. Se aclaró la garganta. 

—Hola cariño —saludó Loki, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba vestido de la misma manera que la primera vez que se encontraron, con faldas finas de cuero y un pelaje alrededor de los hombros; las pieles de conejo que Thor le había dado, Thor se dio cuenta con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Las cadenas que cruzaban el pecho de Loki estaban conectadas a los anillos de sus pezones nuevamente y Thor ansiaba jalarlos con su lengua. En la cabeza de Loki había una corona con dos cuernos dorados que se curvaban hacia arriba y sobre la parte superior de su cabeza, lo que lo hacía parecer un poco más alto, lo que probablemente era el punto—. Es un alojamiento encantador que tienes aquí. 

Thor se lamió los labios, los ojos recorrieron la forma semidesnuda de la bella Jötunn frente a él y se acercó. 

—Loki —saludó a cambio—, ¿hay alguna razón por la que te hayas dejado encadenar? No es que me esté quejando de la vista. 

Detrás de él, Hogun se aclaró la garganta y Thor ordenó a los guardias que salieran de la tienda. Hubo un momento de vacilación antes de que las peleas señalaran su partida y los ojos de Loki se oscurecieron mientras se arqueaba contra el poste. 

—Esperaré afuera, Thor —le dijo Hogun antes de salir. 

Aunque estaban en Jötunheim, donde las temperaturas eran casi heladas en todo momento, el aire en la tienda parecía chisporrotear mientras Thor y Loki se miraban el uno al otro. Fue una fracción de segundo después de que la solapa de la tienda volviera a su lugar, dejando a Thor y Loki solos, antes de que la boca de Thor estuviera sobre la de su Jötunn con un gemido. Loki no pudo hacer nada con los brazos atados sobre su cabeza, pero dio lo mejor que pudo, una pierna se alzó para envolver la cadera de Thor y acercarlo. No fue hasta que un fuerte trueno sacudió el suelo cuando se separaron, riéndose juntos. 

—Bueno, eso fue ciertamente un saludo —susurró Loki. Sus manos se soltaron de los grilletes y se envolvieron alrededor del cuello de Thor, empujándolo hacia abajo para otro beso—. He extrañado esto. 

—Como yo —admitió Thor—. ¿Pero por qué estás aquí? Si hubiera sido mi padre en lugar de mí quien viniera aquí, las cosas no habrían ido tan agradablemente. 

El Jötunn se burló y se encogió de hombros. 

—Tuve cuidado de venir cuando él no estaba aquí, pero necesitaba verte por más que tu gloriosa polla —Loki se apartó con el ceño fruncido, repentinamente serio y Thor sintió como si lo hubieran rociado con agua helada. No estaba seguro de lo que su amado estaba allí para decir, pero la forma en que Loki se tensó de repente no estaba seguro de que le gustaría. Las siguientes palabras de Loki lo sacaron de sus pensamientos—. Y tu polla es gloriosa. 

Thor rio. 

—Por supuesto que lo es. ¿Qué te preocupa? 

—Estoy embarazada. 

De todas las frases en todos los idiomas que Thor sabía, esas dos palabras fueron las últimas que esperaba escuchar. 

—¿Perdóneme? 

Loki suspiro. 

Tu gloriosa polla era demasiado gloriosa —se encogió de hombros—. Hubo varias ocasiones en que nuestros poderes se combinaron para hacer que tu estilo fuera más alto, aunque sospecho que ocurrió la anticoncepción cuando mi hechizo aumentó para cubrir a los Æsir. No tomé en cuenta tus poderes de fertilidad adicionales combinados con mi seiðr al lanzar el hechizo anticonceptivo —él sonrió y se volvió hacia Thor—. Fue una sesión de amor bastante intensa y fuiste muy poderoso si no recuerdo mal —se lamió los labios y se acercó—. Fue maravilloso —susurró—, sexy —envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Thor—, explosivo —tiró de Thor hacia abajo para poder morder su oreja—, sexo —Thor gimió y Loki sonrió—. Y ahora voy a tener a tu hijo. 

La noticia debería haberlo asustado. Debería haberlo hecho alejarse y enfurecerse contra el destino. Debería haberlo preocupado por lo que diría su padre, embarazando al hijo de su enemigo, pero todo lo que Thor pudo hacer fue sonreír. 

—¿Hablas en serio? —sus ojos se posaron en el estómago desnudo de Loki, mirando la extensión musculosa de piel suave y luego hasta la cara de Loki, sonriendo aún más ante el asentimiento—. ¡Loki! —él se rió y tomó a su poderoso, sexy y hermoso Jötunn en sus brazos—. ¡Estas son excelentes noticias! —besó a su amada, chupando su labio inferior y profundizando el beso hasta que fueron presionados nuevamente contra el poste en el medio de la tienda. 

La sesión de besos sacudió la carpa hasta el punto en que Hogun volvió corriendo, probablemente preocupado por su príncipe solo con un espía Jötunn. 

—Th- oh. 

—¡Hogun! —Thor llamó. Envolvió un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Loki y se volvió hacia su amigo—. Este es Loki, el hechicero de Jötunheim. Loki, mi amigo Hogun —Hogun levantó la ceja, pero no dijo nada—. Bien. Lo encontré esa primera noche. Yo ... voy a ser padre. 

Fandral, Volstagg y Sif eligieron ese momento para meter la cabeza en la tienda. 

La tienda quedó en silencio con el anuncio, los únicos sonidos provenían del exterior y los truenos resonaban por el valle mientras todos miraban a los demás. Thor sonrió, Loki parecía presumido y los cuatro amigos parecían confundidos. 

—Felicitaciones —dijo finalmente Sif—. ¿Qué le hará esto a la guerra?" 

Thor y Loki se miraron y Loki se encogió de hombros. 

—Un niño a menudo se usa para unir dos reinos. No le he dicho a nadie, pero tendré que hablar con mi padre sobre esto. 

—Como lo haré yo —suspiró Thor—. Regresa a casa y te veré pronto —acercó a Loki para un beso, cuidando la corona con cuernos—. Habla con tu padre como yo haré con el mío y nos veremos pronto —Loki lo besó una vez más y desapareció del lugar con un brillo de aire—. En este momento —dijo Thor, volviéndose hacia sus atónitos amigos que estaban mirando el lugar donde Loki acababa de estar de pie—. Creo que es hora de tener una conversación seria con mi padre. Sif, estás conmigo —no esperó una respuesta, sabiendo que Sif lo seguiría mientras salía de la tienda para llamar a Heimdall para que el Bifrost lo llevara a él y a Sif a Ásgarð.


	5. Parte 5

Odín estaba teniendo una reunión en Ásgarð cuando Thor irrumpió, Sif todavía estaba con él, pero se quedó atrás. Si bien quería exigir que todos se fueran, como era su derecho como príncipe, guardó silencio y esperó a que se clausurara la reunión. Varias veces Thor quiso interrumpir, quería decirle a su padre que estaba loco por continuar la pelea sin ningún resultado debido a los hechizos que cubrían tanto a Ásgarð como a Jötunheim. No podía entender por qué Odín insistía en esta pelea infructuosa. 

Tomando demasiado tiempo para sus gustos, Thor suspiró cuando la reunión finalmente terminó. Frigga, tan elegante como siempre se deslizó en la habitación, de pie junto a su esposo mientras los asesores y generales salían. 

—¡Padre! —Thor llamó, caminando hacia ellos y dándole a su madre un beso en la mejilla—. Hola Madre, es bueno que estés aquí también —tomó aliento, preparándose para las noticias que estaba a punto de desatar. 

—Thor, no tengo tiempo en este momento, hijo —Odín recogió los papeles sobre la mesa, jalándolos en una pila y se enderezó para mirar a Thor—. Hay una debilidad que acabamos de descubrir en Jötunheim y- 

—Voy a ser padre. 

Tanto Frigga como Odín se congelaron, luego se volvieron hacia su hijo, con los ojos muy abiertos. 

—¿Disculpe? —preguntó Frigga. 

La pregunta recordo a Thor cuando Loki le dio la noticia y no pudo evitar reírse. De tal madre tal hijo él supuso. 

—La conociste, madre —explicó Thor al ver los ojos de Frigga abrirse aún más. 

—¡¿Qué es esto ?! —gritó Odín—. ¡¿Has embarazado a una mujer?! ¿En medio de una guerra? ¡Explícate tú mismo! 

Había llegado el momento en que Thor tuvo que confesar todo. Tenía que contarles a sus padres de Loki, de Jötunheim y de su plan para terminar la guerra, aunque el bebé ciertamente lo haría mejor que cualquier hechizo. Tomó otro respiro, cerró los ojos y se robó las inevitables consecuencias. 

—Fui a buscar al hechicero de Jötunheim, para capturarlo o matarlo y terminar la lucha rápidamente. Lo encontré —hizo una pausa, y sonrió—. Encontré la criatura más hermosa que existe. Era inteligente y poderoso y tenía una lengua que podía cortar vidrio —se detuvo nuevamente, tomándose un momento y luego desató lo último de su historia—. Y él era Jötunn. Loki, primogénito de Laufey y el arma secreta de Jötunheim. 

La sala quedó en silencio otra vez. Frigga miró a Odín mientras Odín miraba a Thor, que intentaba no respirar y miraba a otro lado que no fuera a sus padres. 

—¿Impregnaste un Jötunn? —Odín finalmente bramó—. ¡¿El hijo de Laufey ?! —preguntó, aunque no era realmente una pregunta—. ¡¿¡ESTÁS LOCO!?!" 

Thor levantó la vista y se sonrojó. 

—Él ... él ... tropezó y cayó sobre mi polla. 

Los ojos de Odín se abrieron y su rostro se volvió de un interesante tono púrpura mientras Frigga intentaba ocultar una sonrisa detrás de su mano; al fondo del pasillo, Sif hizo un ruido ahogado mientras intentaba esconder también una sonrisa detrás de su mano. 

—¿Oops? Thor se encogió de hombros, tratando de parecer avergonzado. 

En lugar de responder, Odín salió de la habitación. Frigga miró a su hijo y sacudió la cabeza hacia él antes de salir corriendo a seguir a su esposo. Diez minutos después, el Bifrost se abrió y Thor esperó que llevara al Padre Todo a Jötunheim para hablar con Laufey; era hora de poner fin a la lucha. 

Decidiendo tomar el asunto en sus propias manos, Thor agarró a Sif y corrió hacia las líneas del frente donde la lucha estaba en plena vigencia. 

—¡SUFICIENTE! —él bramó, truenos y relámpagos siguieron su estela—. ¡Esto es inutil! ¡Seguimos luchando por nada, sin ninguna razón! Jötunnar, toma a tu gente y vete. Ásgarð, retrocede —miró a los guerreros que lo miraban, los Jötunn y los Æsir por igual. En lo alto, la tormenta seguía furiosa y un rayo se arqueó sobre el cuerpo de Thor, volviendo sus ojos blancos—. Hemos perdido a muchos en este conflicto, en ambos lados y el Jötunnar no puede permitirse seguir perdiendo a su gente. El Æsir no puede permitirse seguir luchando hasta el agotamiento a expensas de los otros reinos. Jötunnar, vete a casa. 

Todos se quedaron quietos, mirando al príncipe, pero nadie recogió sus armas, nadie conjuró magia o hizo un movimiento. El Jötunnar se miró inquisitivamente antes de que uno se adelantara. Era grande y voluminoso como todos los Jötunnar, pero se comportó de manera diferente a los demás y cuando Thor lo miró, se dio cuenta de que Jötunn tenía las mismas marcas que Loki. 

—Soy Helbindi, Tronador —dijo el Jötunn—, segundo hijo y príncipe heredero del Rey Laufey. ¿Qué es lo que deseas de nosotros? 

'Príncipe heredero' dijo el Jötunn y Thor frunció el ceño. Sabía que Loki nació primero y había asumido que estaba en la fila para el rey, pero en cambio era su hermano. 

—Príncipe Helbindi —saludó Thor en el idioma Jötunnar—, doy la bienvenida a tu gente a Ásgarð por invitación oficial. Esta lucha no tiene sentido, ninguna de las partes ha avanzado en más de 20 años y es hora de que terminemos. Estoy seguro de que nuestros padres están en conferencia en este mismo momento para discutir los términos. Mientras tanto, a su gente se le otorgará permiso para quedarse y enviaré un mensajero a Ísheimur y a Jötunheim para detener la lucha allí también. 

El príncipe miró a su gente que observaba a la pareja con atención antes de que él se volviera y asintiera. 

—Aceptamos tu invitación —caminó hacia Thor y se agachó para que los dos estuvieran más cerca—. Príncipe Thor, mi hermano ha hablado mucho de ti. Es usted quien ha puesto la sonrisa en su rostro, le agradezco y por eso, acepto su invitación. Pero sé que si lo lastimas de alguna manera, estos últimos 40 años parecerán un té de la tarde en Álfheim en comparación con la ira que te traeré. 

—Yo-o —la boca de Thor se cerró sin terminar su oración ya que no tenía idea de lo que planeaba decir. Se aclaró la garganta y asintió—. Bien. Uh ... por favor, disfruta de todo lo que ofrece Ásgarð —se giró, señalando a Sif que lo siguiera, y se alejó, sus guerreros siguiéndole. El Jötunnar se volvió y caminó en la dirección opuesta, de regreso a su campamento. 

—Loki tiene tres meses de embarazo —le dijo Thor a su amigo—. No permitiré que mi hijo crezca con su gente en la guerra. 

Sif lo miró, pero no dijo nada al principio. Ya casi habían regresado al palacio antes de que ella finalmente hablara. 

—Felicitaciones, Thor —dijo sinceramente—. No te he visto tan feliz en mucho tiempo —ella le sonrió y luego se rió cuando Thor la tomó en sus brazos—. ¿Tú lo amas?" 

—Sí —admitió Thor bajándola—. Voy a ir a ver a mi hermano, este hechizo lo ha drenado y creo que merece su pastel favorito por sus esfuerzos —él besó su mejilla y se fue al cielo con Mjölnir para comprarle a Baldr sus alimentos favoritos.


	6. Parte 6

Las reuniones de negociación entre Odín y Laufey comenzaron el día en que Loki le dio la noticia sobre el bebé y continuó por más tiempo del que Thor tenía paciencia. Thor viajó de un lado a otro entre los reinos, peleando pequeñas escaramuzas en Vanaheim, hablando con señores congestionados sobre las relaciones comerciales en Álfheim y hablando con Helbindi cuando estaba en Ásgarð. Aunque el Jötunnar regresó a su hogar, ya sea a Jötunheim o su nuevo mundo poco después del alto el fuego, Helbindi, como el príncipe heredero viajaba a menudo entre los reinos. Desafortunadamente, Loki no lo hizo, pero le dio a Thor la oportunidad de aprender más sobre él desde la perspectiva de un hermano, y para que Helbindi y Thor se conocieran en sus propios términos. Descubrió que el Jötunn tenía un sentido del humor divertido e impresionantes habilidades de combate cuerpo a cuerpo que Thor apreciaba. 

El primer encuentro entre los príncipes de la corona parecía haber llegado a todos los Ásgarð, y cuando Thor apareció, apenas podía ver la pista entre la multitud. Helbindi ya estaba calentándose, entrenando con uno de sus hermanos Jötunn. La multitud vitoreaba y abucheaba con cada golpe de sus puños contra los cuerpos de los demás hasta que el desconocido Jötunn cayó, boca arriba y se quedó allí. Helbindi vitoreó, con los brazos en alto en señal de triunfo. 

—¿Quién quiere la próxima pelea? 

—Aceptaré ese desafío, príncipe Helbindi —gritó Thor por encima del rugido de la multitud. Él sonrió y entró en la arena cuando el otro Jötunn salió a trompicones—. Loki me dijo que te encantaría este tipo de deporte y que no tenías nada como esto en Jötunheim. 

El Jötunn asintió. 

—No lo hacemos, pero disfruté mucho participar en tu deporte. No voy a ser fácil contigo, Tronador. 

—No espero menos —Thor se alegró de ver que los que lo rodeaban parecían aceptar la presencia del Jötunnar. Se preguntó si tenía que ver con que sus guerreros se aburrieran en el campo de batalla con lo lento que había sido todo, o si simplemente disfrutaban viendo un gran combate sin importar quién estaba en la pista. También se preguntó cómo se sentiría la población general con la presencia permanente de Loki en su reino. 

Los aplausos de la multitud, tanto Æsir como Jötunn, estimularon a los dos y chocaron con un estruendoso choque. A diferencia de los combates de las últimas cuatro décadas, su combate fue amistoso, e incluso mientras agitaban los puños y conectaban con las mandíbulas, se rieron y felicitaron por un buen golpe. Aunque Helbindi era varios pies más alto que Thor, todavía era capaz de defenderse, lo que solo hizo que la multitud gritara y pisara más fuerte. Todos estaban en la lucha, incluso Baldr en un raro momento de estar despierto se unió a los Tres Guerreros y Sif en el borde de la arena para mirar y animar. 

Las nubes de tormenta se elevaron cuando el poder de Thor reaccionó a su estado de ánimo, aunque no estaban oscuras; se estaba divirtiendo demasiado para eso. Los relámpagos bailaban de nube en nube y formaban un arco alrededor de su cuerpo, pero las lluvias nunca caían. La propia magia de hielo del Jötunn enfrió el área circundante, pero aún así, los dos lucharon hasta que, con un golpe final, Thor aterrizó de espaldas, demasiado aturdido para levantarse. Los Æsir se quedaron en silencio mientras los Jötunnar vitoreaban la victoria de su príncipe. Thor se quedó quieto por un momento, luego se echó a reír y aceptó la mano que se le tendió. 

—Buena pelea, Helbindi —dijo en voz alta para que la multitud pudiera escuchar—. Luchaste bien y agradeceré una revancha en otro momento —la multitud aplaudió, Æsir se unió al Jötunnar en su disfrute de los juegos, incluso si su príncipe perdía. 

Helbindi asintió con la cabeza. 

—Acepto tu oferta de una revancha, pero por ahora, debemos regresar a Jötunheim. Espero tener noticias esta noche de Ísheimur de que un tratado está al alcance de la mano. Sé que a Loki le encanta su pequeña cueva, pero creo que está ansioso por regresar a Jötunheim, o incluso a Ásgarð. El príncipe se detuvo un momento—. Probablemente sea más probable que quiera venir a Ásgarð. 

—Sí —dijo Thor más en serio. 

Loki y él habían estado separados durante dos meses y estaba cada vez más inquieto. Su hijo tenía cinco meses de gestación y el vientre de Loki ya estaba creciendo. Thor anhelaba estar allí, frotar el estómago redondo de su amado y masajear sus doloridas caderas. Ansiaba sentir las patadas de su hijo nonato y ayudar a aliviar los antojos que sin duda sentía su amor. Ansiaba estar allí en cada paso del camino mientras su hijo se fortalecía en el vientre de Loki. 

—Lo extrañas. 

No había forma de negarlo, así que no lo hizo. 

—Sí. Pensé que nuestra relación era simplemente física. Una liberación agradable en nuestro tiempo de guerra, pero nuestros tiempos de separación siempre me han hecho sentir como si algo faltara. Esos sentimientos solo crecieron después de que me enteré del próximo nacimiento de mi hijo —se detuvo al borde de la arena de batalla, hacia un área donde la población en general no podía ir, lo que les ofrecía un poco de privacidad. Me di cuenta de que lo amo y deseo la oportunidad de hacer una oferta por su mano en matrimonio. 

El gigante de hielo asintió. 

—Sin duda él aceptaría —el príncipe miró a sus guardias, varios pasos detrás de ellos mientras se detenían en su camino de regreso al Bifrost—. Ha expresado su ira diez veces por las largas negociaciones. Él anhela estar contigo otra vez, pero nuestro padre es terco. Cuando sea rey, me preocuparé más por el bienestar de mi gente y mis hijos que por mi propio ego. Hizo una pausa y se encogió de hombros—. Al menos eso espero. 

La mención del estado de Helbindi planteó una pregunta que Thor había querido hacer, pero los tiempos nunca parecían correctos. Con ellos apartados y volviendo perezosamente de regreso al Bifrost, Thor sintió que la oportunidad finalmente se había presentado. 

—Alteza —se dirigió Thor—. Me he preguntado acerca de su estado. O más, el estado de Loki. Como primogénito, ¿no le corresponde el título de príncipe heredero y eventual rey? 

El príncipe asintió con el ceño fruncido. Dio un paso hacia el puente del arco iris y comenzó la larga caminata hacia el observatorio donde Heimdall estaba esperando para enviar a los Jötunnar a casa. 

—Abdicó. 

—¿Qué? 

La noticia fue sorprendente. Loki era ambicioso e inteligente, y desde el momento en que habían estado juntos y las cosas que Loki había dicho, disfrutaba tener poder sobre las personas. Un rey tenía más poder que nadie, combinado con las habilidades de Loki como hechicero, y no tendría rival con ningún Thor que hubiera conocido, incluido su padre. Parecía extraño abandonar un trono. 

—Eso parece diferente a él. Siempre habla de que los gobernantes se equivocan y de lo que haría de manera diferente. ¿Por qué iba a renunciar a su derecho de nacimiento? 

—Loki quería la libertad más de lo que quería una corona —explicó el gigante—. A la edad de 400 años, le dijo a nuestro padre que quería que lo sacaran de la línea de sucesión. Si ocurriera una tragedia con nuestro padre, nuestro hermano menor y yo, entonces Loki sería coronado, pero sus hechizos son fuertes y estamos bien protegidos —Thor debe haber parecido sorprendido porque el Jötunn se echó a reír, directamente desde el vientre que sacudió todo el hechizo. puente—. Tu cara —dijo entre resoplidos—. Loki quería poder viajar, casarse con quien quisiera, ir a donde quisiera y hacer lo que quisiera. Ahora viene y va como lo desea. Aunque nuestro padre es extremadamente protector con él, Loki tiene la libertad que él pidió y yo estoy en línea para el trono. 

El Bifrost se abrió, llevándose al Jötunnar y dejando a Thor solo con Heimdall que parecía estar mirando directamente al alma de Thor. 

—No ha habido una orden para mantener el Bifrost cerrado a Ísheimur —dijo el vigía con una sonrisa y Thor le sonrió antes de entrar en el arcoíris y desaparecer.


	7. Parte 7

Una semana gloriosa que pasó en los brazos y dentro del cuerpo de Loki dio paso a otro mes sin él. Odín y Laufey trasladaron su discusión a Ásgarð, gritándose el uno al otro durante horas en la sala del trono mientras todos permanecían lo más lejos posible. Se puso tan mal que los sirvientes se negaron a estar en el mismo piso que la sala del trono y mucho menos entrar, lo que dejó a Thor para llevar a su padre y Laufey comida y bebida durante el día. 

Suspiró mientras bajaba la bandeja justo cuando Odín comenzó a gritar de nuevo. 

—¡Esto es culpa de tu hijo y quieres que renuncie a los derechos comerciales! Estás loco. 

—¿Mi hijo? —gritó Laufey, su voz resonando por la habitación—. Si tu hijo hubiera mantenido su polla en sus pantalones, donde pertenecía, no estaríamos en este lío. ¡Seducir a mi hermoso e inocente Loki y corromperlo! ¡Impregnándolo fuera del matrimonio y durante una guerra! ¡Es indecente! 

Thor puso los ojos en blanco. Sabía que el Jötunnar no tenía tales tradiciones acerca de estar embarazada de un matrimonio, pero Laufey estaba decidido a usar cualquier medio que pudiera para salirse con la suya. 

Odín lo fulminó con la mirada y golpeó a Gungnir contra el suelo con ira. Thor saltó, aunque debería haber estado acostumbrado al ruido con cuántas veces Odín hizo eso mientras él y Laufey peleaban. Suspiró cuando Odín abrió la boca para responder, pero no tuvo la oportunidad ya que las puertas de la sala del trono fueron arrancadas de sus bisagras para estrellarse contra la pared adyacente. Todos se volvieron para ver al pequeño enojado Jötunn, con el vientre redondo y en plena exhibición, parado en la puerta, había guardias detrás de él con las espadas listas, aunque nadie se acercó. 

Thor sonrió abiertamente. Amaba a su poderoso hechicero descarado incluso cuando sus ojos estaban llenos de ira. No pudo evitar dejar que su mirada recorriera el hermoso cuerpo, ligeramente cubierto por pieles suaves con cadenas doradas que corrían en todas direcciones. El vientre redondo y suave atrajo la mirada de Thor. Había hecho eso, había hecho que el vientre de Loki se volviera con un niño y se enorgulleció ante la idea, con el pecho hinchado. Desde el otro lado de la habitación, Loki puso los ojos en blanco ante la exhibición de su amante, pero no dijo nada al entrar. 

—Padre de Todo —saludó Loki respetuosamente con una reverencia, pero no apartó los ojos de Odín—. Hola, padre —levantó la vista antes de mirar a Odín—. Han pasado meses, mi hija se inquieta al estar lejos de su padre, al igual que yo. Si ustedes dos no pueden llegar a un acuerdo, tal vez sea hora de que Thor y Helbindi lo intenten. Deseo reunirme con mi amante —los miró a los dos con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y los ojos llenos de ira. 

Thor se encendió instantáneamente. Nadie habló con Odín de esa manera y aquí estaba su hermoso Jötunn, actuando como si fuera el rey del universo castigando a los niños pequeños. Puso su taza de hidromiel en la mesa y fue al lado de Loki, deslizando una mano para acomodarse en el estómago de Loki, cubriendo el lugar donde dormía su hijo. 

—Padre, este es Loki, madre de mi hijo, y —se detuvo, volviéndose hacia Loki por completo, su voz cada vez más suave—, y espero que mi futuro esposo". 

Loki sonrió y asintió, con la mano en la mejilla de Thor. 

—Por supuesto, mi amor —susurró—. No espero nada menos. Nuestros dos mundos se unirán y los Nueve Reinos no conocerán nada más que prosperidad y paz. 

Al despejarse la garganta, los dos amantes se separaron el uno del otro; Thor se sonrojó, Loki sonrió y Odín y Laufey suspiraron al unísono. 

—Bien —dijo Odín después de un momento de mirarlos—, bien. Las rutas comerciales se abren de nuevo al Jötunnar y puedes quedarte Ísheimur —miró a su hijo que todavía tenía su mano sobre el estómago de Loki—. Te casarás antes de que nazca el niño. 

Thor sonrió y besó a Loki apasionadamente hasta que un gruñido lo hizo retroceder. 

—Ah ... Rey Laufey —dejó ir a Loki y caminó hacia adelante—. Soy Thor, hijo de Odín, dios del trueno. Prometo apreciar y proteger a Loki por el resto de mis días. 

El gigante lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y luego a Loki antes de finalmente decidirse por Thor. Se inclinó, hablando en voz baja y arrastró a Thor hacia adelante por el cuello. 

—Si alguna vez quiere algo. Si en algún momento no es feliz. Ásgarð perderá su heredero. 

La amenaza era esperada pero no menos aterradora con la cara gigante de Laufey tan cerca. Thor tragó saliva y lanzó una sonrisa alegre, apartando la mano del gigante y retrocediendo. 

—Vamos a fugarnos en Vanaheim mientras ustedes dos resuelven todo lo demás —él sonrió y regresó a su amor, acercando a Loki y riendo mientras el hechicero los transportaba al observatorio Bifrost para que pudieran dirigirse a Vanaheim. 

Cuando estuvieron a salvo en Vanaheim, Thor se volvió hacia Loki, tomando sus manos y besando los nudillos. 

—¿Supongo que eres agradable para fugarte entonces? 

—Nuestros padres continuarían luchando si esto no los hubiera unido. No solo vamos a casarnos, uniendo dos reinos, sino que vamos a tener un hijo que solo fortalecerá el vínculo —besó a Thor, sonriendo contra los labios de su amante cuando la mano de Thor se posó sobre su estómago. El bebé rodó y Thor jadeó, alejándose—. Sí, ella es muy enérgica —murmuró Loki—. Te culpo por eso. 

Las palabras de Loki fueron duras, pero sus ojos prácticamente brillaron de felicidad que hizo que el corazón de Thor se hinchara. Besó a su prometido de nuevo. 

—Su gente estará a salvo, pero no solo eso, prosperarán. Me aseguraré de ello. Y cuando seamos reyes, gobernando Ásgarð y los Nueve Reinos juntos, podemos traer aún más unidad a nuestros pueblos —él presionó sus frentes juntas. 

—Sí —susurró Loki, besando de nuevo al Tronador. 

Aunque la lucha había terminado oficialmente, y una boda real le daría a los reinos algo positivo en lo que centrarse, Thor sabía que sería un largo camino para recuperar al Jötunnar al borde de la extinción. Abrir rutas comerciales ayudaría a su economía, y Thor planeó darle a Loki el Ataúd como regalo de bodas. No sería fácil, pero sucedería y los Jötunnar prosperarían. La paz se llevaría a los Nueve Reinos, todo comenzando con un bebé aún por nacer. Thor sonrió, colocando una mano sobre su hijo en crecimiento mientras él y Loki caminaban juntos por los mercados de Vanaheim, sin preocuparse por las miradas. 

Que Loki tropezara con su polla fue lo mejor que le había pasado, y pasaría su vida asegurándose de que Loki lo supiera. Apenas podía esperar a que comenzaran sus vidas.


End file.
